La Sabiduría de un Tonto
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Continuación de Amor de Nuestra Vida. La Guerra se apodera del mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy se encuentra donde nunca imagino: en el medio de la tempestad. El quiere hacer lo correcto, intenta hacer lo correcto... pero, ¿estará listo para eso?
1. Prologo

Continuación de la fic "Amor de Nuestras Vidas, es una traducción de la fic escrita por **Flora Fairfield** una gran escritora brasilera que lamentablemente murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí… Diviértanse

**La Sabiduría de un Tonto **

Prólogo

Canción de despedida

_¿Por qué perder la esperanza de volvernos a ver?_

_¿Por qué perder la esperanza si hay tanto que querer?_

_No es más que un hasta luego,_

_No es más que un breve adiós_

Bien temprano junto al fuego   
Volveremos a vernos   
Nuestras manos entrelazadas Alrededor del calor 

_Formaremos esta noche un círculo de amor_

_No es más que un hasta luego,_

_No es más que un breve adiós_

_Bien temprano junto al fuego_

_Volveremos a vernos_

_Pues el señor que nos protege_

_Y nos bendice_

_Un día, ciertamente,_

_Va de nuevo a unirnos_

_No es más que un hasta luego,_

_No es más que un breve adiós_

_Bien temprano junto al fuego_

Volveremos a vernos 

18 de octubre

El cielo estaba oscuro. Tan oscuro que las estrellas parecían brillar aun más incandescentes sobre el manto negro que las envolvía. Allí, acostado en el pasto aun mojado por la lluvia que cayó durante la tarde y con sólo los ruidos de la noche llegando a sus oídos, Draco Malfoy se sentía lejos del mundo. El sabía, sin embargo, que no estaba realmente solo. Sabía que a su alrededor había un buen número de hombre y mujeres, todos esperando silenciosamente el amanecer. De tiempos en tiempos, las llamas de la fogata subían un poco más y su brillo rojo se mezclaba con el de las estrellas, dándole a la noche una apariencia más misteriosa. No había ciudades cerca, ni aldeas, ni pueblos. Nada que impidiera la visión absolutamente maravillosa del cielo. El podría pasar toda la eternidad allí, acostado, contando las estrellas sobre su cabeza y aun así no lograría saber el número exacto. Infelizmente, Draco Malfoy no tenía toda la eternidad. Le quedaban unas pocas horas antes que la luz del sol, siempre implacable, comenzará a subir por el este, apagando todos los misterios de la noche con su claridad que no acepta ni permite dudad o miedos. Antes que el día estuviera completamente claro, en esa hora entre la madrugada y la mañana, cuando el cielo, reacio en dejar las estrellas irse, se tiñe de tonos azules y rojizos y el mundo se llena de sombras, atacarían. Después de eso, no había más certezas.

Draco buscó en su mente el momento exacto en que el amanecer se volvió la única cosa segura en su vida. El estaba acostumbrado a tener muchos planes, muchas cosas decididas, bien arquitectadas. Aquella altura, por ejemplo, no debería estar allí, en una noche fría de otoño, acostado en el pasto húmedo, pensando si aun estaría vivo al día siguiente. No. Debía estar sentado en una silla en la playa, saboreando alguna bebida tropical en algún lugar caliente, de preferencia con una mujer espectacular a su lado, gastando el dinero que le había robado a su padre, y riéndose de todos los locos ingleses enredados en aquella maldita Guerra. Draco cerró los ojos intentando hacer que esa imagen mental se deshiciera. Era difícil pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo. Principalmente cuando no se esta ganando nada a cambio.

Ya hacía casi dos años. Un año nueve meses veintiséis días para ser exacto. Un año nueve meses veintiséis días desde que se dejó convencer por un beso inocente y una sonrisa traviesa a no abandonarlo todo. Debió huir como lo había planeado. Debería. ¡Pero ella, siempre ella!, llega a arruinarlo todo. De alguna manera, ella lo convenció, sin decir una palabra, de que si se iba, nunca se lo perdonaría; que pasaría el resto de su vida imaginándose lo que podría haber sido. Y Draco fue lo suficiente estúpido como para creerle. Ahora, sabía 'lo que podría haber sido' y francamente deseaba nunca haberlo descubierto. ¿Al final de cuentas que había ganado en esos dos años? Algunas cicatrices nuevas, ninguna tan famosa como la del precioso Potter, y muchos recuerdos indeseables. Había visto personas morir, personas sufriendo, personas llorando, personas con miedo... el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo consumiéndose de miedo... miedo de morir, miedo de perder la Guerra, miedo de cosas que ni siquiera lograba imaginar... sólo miedo, sin explicación ni razón alguna. Aun el, con toda su frialdad y actitud indiferente, no podía pasar impune ante tanto dolor. La mitad de su tiempo, lo pasaba deseando poder volver atrás subir al carruaje e irse lo más lejos posible de ese infierno. Y la otra mitad la pasaba desviándose de los hechizos que le eran lanzados. No era una vida feliz. No eran tiempos felices. ¡Ah, y estaban claro los momentos en que ella decidía aparecer! ¡Siempre ella! Para arruinar hasta sus pensamientos más deprimentes. Lo hacía a propósito, estaba seguro, por qué otro motivo aparecía siempre que el tenía grandes dudas, ¿Cuándo estaba convencido a dejarlo todo y desertar? Era a propósito, para atormentarlo, lo sabía. En aquel mismo instante, de donde estaba, acostado en la grama, Draco la podía sentir aproximándose. Levanto la cabeza sólo lo suficiente para verla, con el cabello rojo recogido cuidadosamente en una trenza y su ropa negra de enfermera meticulosamente limpia y organizada. Ella venía hacia la fogata. Obvio. ¿Que mejor hora encontraría para atormentarlo que los pocos y preciosos momentos que anteceden un ataque? Ya imaginando lo que le aguardaba, Draco cerró los ojos como una presa que admite derrota y dejo que su cabeza cayera pesadamente hacia tras, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Ella ya estaba lo suficiente cerca para notarlo.

-¿Intentando matarte para escapar de la batalla o sólo feliz de verme, Malfoy?- le preguntó en un tono insolente.

-Feliz por verte, es obvio, Weasley.- le respondió en el mismo tono, mientras ella se sentaba al otro lado de la fogata. –Tu adorable compañía es siempre bienvenida.- le dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

-Es mejor que sea así, o ya olvidaste que soy, probablemente, la única persona en este campamento lo suficiente loca para estar cerca de ti?

-Y olvidas que, talvez, la razón para que sea tan anti-social es porque realmente no quiero ¡¡¡ NADIE CERCA DE MI!!!- le gritó, abriendo los ojos y apoyándose en los codos para mirarla. El grito hizo eco por todo el campamento, pero extrañamente nadie salió de las tiendas para ver que estaba pasando. Posiblemente estaban demasiado ocupados en sus últimas horas antes del amanecer o quizás simplemente ya estaban acostumbrados con los cambios de humor de Draco Malfoy.

-Realmente, Malfoy, no es muy gentil gritar de esa manera. Ni muy inteligente nuestra posición supuestamente debe ser secreta.

-Sabes también como yo que el campamento esta protegido por hechizos, entre ellos, uno de silencio. Y no soy un hombre gentil.- completo carrancudo.

-No, no lo eres.- Ginny concordó, acercando sus rodillas al pecho y envolviéndolas con los brazos. Fue ahí que la luz de la fogata se reflejo en el anillo en su mano y Draco noto el brillo. Ella siempre usaba ese anillo. Draco lo había percibido hacia algún tiempo atrás. Era un anillo de compromiso, con seguridad, pero nunca le había preguntado nada. Nadie hablaba sobre el futuro en aquella Guerra, porque ninguno sabía si habría uno. ¿Un noviazgo? Era impensable. Con la cantidad de tiempo que la pequeña Weasley pasaba con Potter, sin embargo, Draco sólo podía imaginar que el le había dado el anillo, como algún tipo de promesa para cuando el infierno pasará. Si es que pasaba. En fin, ese tipo de cosas estúpidas son las que hacen las personas enamoradas. No que Draco lo entendiera. No, de ninguna manera. Al final, nunca había estado enamorado y nunca lo estaría.

-¿Cómo crees que las cosa van hacer mañana?- ella le preguntó por fin, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Voy a morir. –le respondió secamente, dejándose caer de nuevo al suelo y observando el cielo.

-No, no te vas a morir.- ella protesto de inmediato.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, Weasley?- le pregunto, con un tono divertido

-¿Cómo lo sabes tu, Malfoy?- le devolvió la pregunta.

-No lo sé, es solo un pensamiento reconfortante antes de la batalla. Así, si no espero sobrevivir, no voy a desilusionarme.

-¿Esa es tu idea de un pensamiento reconfortante?

-¿Tienes una mejor?

-Bueno- respondió un poco desconcertada. –no exactamente, pero eso no significa que crea que el tuyo es reconfortante. Al contrario, es extremamente triste.- completo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- se sentó, súbitamente con rabia. -¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué creo que vamos a ganar mañana y todo va a estar bien? ¡Bueno, acaso no lo hayas notado, estamos en la mitad de una GUERRA! ¡Y ni siquiera estamos ganando! ¡Y aunque venzamos mañana, la Guerra no termina aquí! ¡Va a seguir, así como nuestras miserables vidas! ¿¿¿Y esperas que me siente alrededor de una fogata y te cuente sobre todas mis esperanzas para el futuro como si estuviéramos en un maldito campamento escolar??? Bien permíteme contarte un secretito, Weasley: ¡NO VA HABER FUTURO! No va haber mañana, ni va haber una maldita boda- completo apuntando el anillo en el dedo de Ginny. –Nuestra causa esta perdida, así como nuestras vidas y si tengo suerte, entonces, talvez, ¿quién sabe?, ¡muera mañana!- terminó finalmente, acostándose de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados, mirando las estrellas con una expresión furiosa.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Draco? ¿realmente?- Le pregunto y el sabia, aun sin verla, que tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Había tanta ternura en esa pregunta que no logró dejar de contestarla.

-Lo que quiero es desaparecer, Weasley.- le respondió cansado, con un suspiro. –quiero irme y olvidar toda esta locura.

Ella no le respondió inmediatamente. Por un instante Draco pensó que había desistido de intentar conversar con el esa noche y había vuelto a su tienda. El no sabía si ese era un pensamiento triste o alegre. Gritarle era mejor que estar solo con sus fantasmas, por más que le costará admitirlo. Un segundo después, entre tanto, ella corto el silencio con su melodiosa voz.

-¿Crees que es posible?- le pregunto tranquilamente. –No irte, quiero decir. Se que eso es posible. ¿Pero olvidar? ¿Crees que de verdad podrías olvidar toda esta locura?

-Podría pasar mi vida intentándolo- le respondió, como si la respuesta ya estuviera ensayada, mas sabía, en su recién descubierto corazón, sabía que estaba mintiendo. El sabía, que aunque lo intentará, nunca lograría olvidar esos locos años. 'Ella lo logró, otra vez' pensó. 'Logró recordarme porque no puedo irme. Porque estoy preso aquí tanto como ella, o su estúpido hermano, o el precioso Potter...'

-¡Diablos!- dijo en voz alta- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que venir hablar conmigo? ¿No podías ir a torrarle la paciencia a tu amado, Potter, no, Weasley?- ella se rió por primera vez en esa noche ante la pregunta.

-No- le respondió después de fingir por un segundo que lo pensaba. –Es mucho más divertido molestarte a ti. Y además, Harry tiene sus propios demonios con los que luchar en una noche como esta.

-¿Ah, y yo no?- Draco le pregunto, indignado. –Si el tiene demonios, ¿qué tengo yo, entonces? ¡De seguro, monstruos bíblicos de cuatro cabezas que arrogan fuego y no tienen ninguna misericordia!

-¡Malfoy!- respondió sin lograr contener la risa. -¿Crees que Harry no tiene dudas?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es el perfecto y precioso Potter! Todo es fácil y perfectamente claro para el.

-¡Dios! ¡Estas muy engañado! Harry no tiene menos dudas que nosotros, Draco. Realmente no lo conoces no puedes decir eso.

-No lo conozco, ni lo quiero conocer- respondió secamente, manteniendo los ojos en las estrellas sin realmente verlas. -¿Y quieres saber algo, Weasley? Retiro lo que dije. No tengo monstruos bíblicos de cuatro cabezas que arrogan fuego y no tienen ninguna misericordia. Sólo tengo un demonio. Sólo uno. ¡Y tiene cabellos rojizos!- Draco completo, mirándola acusadoramente.

-Muy bien, entonces, Sr. Malfoy, ya que insistes tanto, este demonio en particular va a dejarte en paz por el resto de la noche.- le dijo, levantándose. –Diviértete con los otros.- Y Ginevra comenzó a alejarse, pero el la interrumpió, señalando el cielo. –Mira, Weasley, una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo. Puede ser el último de tu vida- Draco completo con voz amarga.

-Si, ese es el caso, no tendría suficiente tiempo para verlo realizado, ¿no es así?- le contestó.

-Depende de lo que desees- Draco le dijo, por su vez, con la voz cargada de significados, y mirándola a los ojos que brillaban bajo la luz del fuego. Nada en la noche se movía.

-Bien.- le respondió, por fin, sin desviar la mirada. –Deseo encontrarte de nuevo, Malfoy, alrededor de una fogata- y, con eso, Ginevra finalmente se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

-No debiste contarme tu deseo, Weasley- Draco murmuro para el vacío cuando ella estaba lejos y no lograba oírlo. –Ahora, no se va a cumplir.

Giro los ojos de nuevo hacia el cielo, intentando recordar la playa paradisíaca donde debía estar en ese momento, con el sol inclemente golpeando su rostro mientras el ruido de las olas en la arena lo mantenían despierto tomando su bebida tropical esperando la mujer espectacular que lo amaba. '¿Amaba?' pensó sorprendido. No, eso no estaba en el plan inicial. Deseaba, talvez. Amaba, no. Nunca. El nunca despertaría amor en nadie. Lo sabía. De cualquier manera, por más que luchaba por retirar esa nueva palabra del plan no lo conseguía. Y siempre que deseaba imaginarse a esa mujer espectacular, acababa teniendo el cabello rojo. '¡Diablos!' pensó indignado, levantándose, '¡Hasta esos planes ella logra arruinar! Pero eso no importa ahora' completo, mientras arrojaba tierra sobre la fogata para apagarla. –Porque voy a morir mañana- dijo en voz alta, con confianza, hacia la nada. Después, se giro siguiendo el camino que Ginny había tomado antes, buscando su tienda para intentar dormir y dejando el fuego morir poco a poco a su espalda.

Nota de autora: "Canção da Despedida" es una canción que se canta en los campamentos de boys scouts para cerrar los "Fogos de Conselho" que es una tradicional reunión realizada la última noche del campamento, alrededor de la fogata, donde se canta, cuentan historias, se hacen obras, en fin.


	2. Fuego cruzado

Continuación de la fic "Amor de Nuestras Vidas, es una traducción de la fic escrita por **Flora Fairfield** una gran escritora brasilera que lamentablemente murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí… Diviértanse

Capitulo 1- Fuego cruzado 

19 de octubre

Ruido. Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos por un instante, intentando bloquear todas las imágenes del mundo exterior, pero sólo eso no era suficiente para encerrar del lado de afuera todos los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos. Hasta el fin de su vida, siempre que se acostaba a dormir, podía oír nuevamente, haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, todos los ruidos insoportables de una batalla: los gritos, las ruegos, los hechizos, las personas apareciéndose, las suplicas. Era terrible. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, reacio. Era una locura dejar su guardia bajar de esa manera, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba cansado. Estaba en la mitad del infierno, y estaba cansado.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en blanco. Aun después de que Ginny lo dejo en paz y Draco se había acostado en su tienda, no logró dormirse rápidamente. Al contrario, se quedó una gran parte del tiempo con los ojos abiertos, fijos en la lona de su barraca. La voz de ella continuaba repitiéndose en sus oídos, preguntándole como el creía que serían las cosas el día siguiente. Draco sabía que había sido cruel cuando la chica probablemente sólo quería escuchar una palabra de apoyo, ¿pero de que otra manera podría haber reaccionado? Ella debía saber que buscarlo esperando obtener algún tipo de consuelo sería inútil. El no dejaría de usarla como un escape para sus propias frustraciones, para sus propios miedos.

En el fondo, Draco sabía que ella era tan culpable como el por la maldita Guerra. Weasley estaba allí haciendo su trabajo, intentando ayudar exactamente como todos los otros, pero para el era reconfortante culparla por su elección de estar allí, aunque supiera que ella nunca había intentado lastimarlo. Había momentos en que la odiaba profundamente por haberse cruzado en su camino y las batallas estaban entre esos momentos. Parado en el medio de toda la confusión, con su varita en puño, lista para atacar y defender, y viendo el mundo a su alrededor volverse loco, Draco se sentía perdido y la odiaba más que todo. Sin embargo, existían otros momentos, cuando salvaban a alguien, un niño que había perdido a sus padres, de un destino peor que la muerte, en los que Draco casi llegaba a agradecerle por haberlo obligado a quedarse. Entre tanto no eran muchos esos momentos, y, al final del día, casi siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que en realidad no importaban, porque, conforme la Guerra avanzaba, Dumbledore y su ejercito iban, gradualmente, perdiendo fuerza.

Voldemort crecía y su esfera de influencia aumentaba. Por toda Europa, habían rumores, la lucha en poco tiempo llegaría a todo el continente. En Inglaterra estaban aguantando, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo. El ataque de esa mañana había sido cuidadosamente planeado para debilitar al enemigo. Sabían desde hacia algún tiempo que Usted-Sabe-Quien mantenía una fortaleza escondida, donde muchos de sus seguidores eran entrenados. Era un lugar importante y, si lo conquistaban, podría darles una buena ventaja estratégica. Por eso, durante los últimos meses, Dumbledore había empleado enormes recursos para descubrir la localización exacta de la fortaleza y todos sus puntos débiles. Al principio, no descubrieron nada y Draco empezó a preguntarse si todo no pasaba de rumores falsos, para despistarlos. Tres semanas antes, sin embargo, después del fin del verano, encontraron todas las pruebas que necesitaban.

Fue durante un ataque a una pequeña ciudad de muggles. Ataques de ese tipo se estaban volviendo comunes y el mundo no-mágico estaba en un alboroto casi tan grande como el brujo. No que a Draco el importará, en realidad. Mientras estaba luchando del 'lado de la luz', no obstante, independiente de sus creencias personales, el debería ayudar a proteger los muggles inútiles. Los mortífagos no esperaban encontrar alguna resistencia en la pequeña ciudad, por lo que Dumbledore obtuvo una de las pocas victorias indiscutibles de los últimos meses y los enemigos se dispersaron, huyeron, o fueron dados de baja. Los mortífagos nunca se dejaban capturar. O escapaban o luchaban hasta la muerte, intentando llevarse el mayor número posible de enemigos junto. Una táctica suicida extremamente eficaz. Esa vez, no en tanto, un joven e inexperto mortífago hecho todo a perder. En vez de luchar, como los otros, hesitó y, ese pequeño instante de duda fue suficiente para que Snape lo capturará ileso y lo llevase a ser interrogado.

Una fuerte poción de la verdad fue dada al joven que reveló todo lo que necesitaban saber. Después un poderoso hechizo de memoria fue puesto en el chico, Draco no creía que tuviera más de quince años, para que no recordará nada. Dumbledore dudó en entregarlo de vuelta a Voldemort, pero todos sabían que no había otra opción. En una Guerra se deben hacer sacrificios y, si realmente querían que el ataque a la Fortaleza Negra –como la llamaban- permaneciera secreto, era vital que el enemigo creyera que el joven había escapado de la ciudad sin pasar por el interrogatorio. El mortífago fue abandonado en un bosque cercano, con recuerdos falsos de cómo había huido ocultándose en el matorral, y todos cruzaron los dedos, rezando para que el hechizo fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para que no lo deshicieran y no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Después de tres largas semanas de planes y preparación ahí estaban, en el medio de la nada, listos a morir a las puertas de la Fortaleza enemiga. La estrategia era buena y simple: mientras un grupo relativamente pequeño simularía un ataque por la puerta principal para llamar la atención, un grupo mayor iría por una pasaje secreta que el chico les reveló, donde los guardas eran más relajados, entrando silenciosamente y sorprendiéndolos. Una vez que tuvieran una posición dentro de la fortaleza, podrían abrir las puertas para que los otros, junto con el resto del ejercito que estaría esperando, entrase. En teoría, parecía fácil, pero en la práctica Draco sabía que era uno de los ataques más desesperados que habían realizado.

Malfoy estaba en el grupo que debía entrar al castillo y, para su extremo disgusto, sería dirigido por Sirius Black. Hubiera preferido a Snape, siempre se sentía más confortable con el, los dos tenían mucho en común, pero el profesor de pociones lideraría el falso ataque a la puerta principal. No había opción.

Antes de la cinco de la mañana, el campamento ya estaba de pie. No habían muchas conversaciones innecesarias. Todos concentrados en el trabajo que debían realizar. Draco miró por última vez la fortaleza, un castillo medieval de paredes grises y sólidas más pequeño que Hogwarts, pero aun así bastante grande para abrigar un buen número de mortífagos; antes de seguir con los otros por un camino escondido que los llevaría directamente a las murallas. Podía sentir sobre su espalda la mirada de Ginny, siguiéndolo, pero no volteo. La última cosa que necesitaba eran esos ojos asombrándolo en el campo de batalla. Ella se quedaría atrás, en la retaguardia. Draco sabía que sus hermanos probablemente estaban detrás de eso. Raramente la dejaban envolverse de manera directa en las luchas y nunca la había escuchado reclamar. Ella parecía extrañamente resignada. Granger, al contrario, estaba casi siempre en la línea del frente. Ella, Potter y Weasley seguían siendo el trío inseparable de los años del colegio. Aquella sería una de las pocas batallas en las que no lucharían juntos desde el principio: mientras la chica y Ron seguirían a Black, Potter se quedaría con Snape, para darle más credibilidad al ataque inicial. Ellos no estaban muy contentos con la decisión y Draco, internamente, enaltezco el hecho de que, por lo menos, no sería el único sirviendo bajo las ordenes de alguien que simplemente detestaba.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y el sol estaba en lo alto, brillando fuerte para ser un día de octubre. La lucha aun no había terminado. Habían logrado entrar a la Fortaleza, encontrando una resistencia mayor de la esperada. Los mortífagos fueron tomados por sorpresa, mas se recuperaron rápidamente, acabando con cualquier ventaja que poseían por haber llegado de manera desapercibida. Poco después la lucha se volvió brutal. Las batallas en el mundo mágico aun eran luchadas prácticamente de manera medieval. No eran utilizadas las armas modernas creadas por los muggles. Se usaban varitas, pociones y hechizos. Lo máximo eran espadas y arcos. Los mortífagos evitaban utilizarlos los últimos, porque las consideraban parte del mundo no-brujo y, por tanto, inferiores, pero, en las horas de necesidad, usaban cualquier cosa que lograban encontrar. Draco, a su vez, compartía la opinión de ellos y no cargaba una espada. Había aprendido a usarlas, por si las necesitaba, mas las evitaba. Era un brujo, al final de cuentas, y debía defenderse como uno, usando magia y no herramientas que podían ser hechas por cualquier muggle. La única excepción que hacia era con un puñal que llevaba preso en su pierna y que sólo usaba cuando todo lo demás le fallaba. Potter, Draco sabía, cargaba una espada que había pertenecido al fundador de Griffindor. Había sido un regalo de Dumbledore al que nadie se opuso, al final, todo Arthur necesita su Excalibur. Y el la exhibía orgulloso, siempre que podía. ¡Como si el destino de todos reposará sobre aquella simple lamina de acero! Malfoy lo despreciaba aun más. Si no fuera por el maldito Potter, que derroto a Voldemort cuando era bebe, talvez Usted-Sabe-Quien nunca hubiera caído, talvez dominase el mundo con redes cortas desde hacia años y, en ese caso, no existiría una Ginevra Weasley y Draco no necesitaría haber tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida; principalmente, talvez, no necesitaría estar ahí, luchando en aquella Guerra estúpida.

Escucho el ruido de una persona a su lado y se giro rápidamente, abandonando sus divagaciones. Un mortífago se aproximaba de modo furtivo, intentando sorprenderlo en su escondite, detrás de una columna y de algunas piedras caídas. 'No hoy' Draco pensó, retirando de su correa un frasco oscuro. Cuando el hombre estaba cerca, arrojo el contenido en su dirección, sin vacilar. Era una poción poderosa que reaccionaba al entrar en contacto con la piel, quemándola como un ácido. Era una muerte dolorosa, pero rápida. Draco no quería que el mortífago tuviera tiempo de pensar en formas de revidar.

Abandonando brevemente la seguridad de su abrigo, Draco miró alrededor. Estaba en una especie de patio, cerca de la entrada de la fortaleza. Black y Weasley finalmente habían logrado abrirla, una hora atrás, dejando entrar al resto del ejercito. Por todos lados, entre tanto, la lucha continuaba. Había pares de personas luchando con espadas, y pares duelando con varitas. La gente corría y gritaba; cuerpos perdidos en medio de la confusión. No podía decir quien estaba ganando. Del sitio de donde estaba, miró hacia el alto y vio que la bandera de la Marca Negra que hondeaba en un mástil en el tope del castillo había sido retirada y sustituida por el emblema de la Orden del Fénix. Eso servía para mejor el animo y dar esperanza, pero el sabia que, máximo, significaba que habían entrado lo bastante dentro de la Fortaleza Negra como para alcanzar su corazón. De una manera u otra, era por lo menos un indicio de que la lucha adentro estaba más interesante que afuera. Dejando, del todo, la seguridad de su escondite, Draco se arriesgo, desviándose de los hechizos que le lanzaban, corriendo en dirección de la puerta y la escala que llevaba al interior. No debía hacer eso. Black aun estaba en la entrada, así como Weasley, Granger y los otros del grupo que entro primero en la fortaleza. Debían quedarse ahí para mantener el control de la entrada y dejar que el resto del ejercito, más descansado, luchará adentro. A Draco, no obstante, no le importaba. Talvez, ¿quién sabe?, resolverían censurarlo o, mejor aun, punirlo prohibiéndole combatir. Y siempre existía la posibilidad de morir en el camino.

Las antorchas en el hall de entrada estaban apagadas. No habían ventanas, entonces, a pesar de que el sol brillaba en el cielo, el lugar solamente estaba medio iluminado por la luz que pasaba a través de la puerta abierta. Las paredes gruesas de piedra hacían que la temperatura allí fuera más baja que en el exterior. Algunos cuerpos estaban en el suelo. La mayoría eran mortífagos, pero también habían unos soldados que Snape lideraba. No eran muchos y ningún rostro era excesivamente familiar. En el fondo, eso no hacia ninguna diferencia ya que no le importaba particularmente nadie que hubiera entrado, excepto talvez, Snape –que con certeza no moriría tan fácilmente- pero no dejaba de ser tranquilizador saber que nadie conocido había muerto. Por lo menos aún.

Con la varita en mano y todos los sentidos en alerta, Draco entró por un corredor lateral que seguía hacia el interior del castillo. Había otros dos corredores que salían del hall, pero en ambos las antorchas estaban apagadas y, por tanto, completamente oscuros. Si un mortífago estuviera escondido, sería una presa fácil y, a pesar de que la idea de la muerte en si no lo preocupaba mucho, no pretendía dejarse matar sin luchar, entonces, escogió el único de los tres corredores que aun estaba iluminado.

La tensión en el aire era palpable. El contraste entre el silencio allí con el ruido en el lado de afuera era impresionante. El sonido monótono de sus pasos en el piso de piedra parecía cien veces más fuerte, retumbando en las paredes de piedra. Habían más cuerpos en el suelo, lo que indicaba que Snape había pasado por ese apretado camino. Y, aparentemente, con suceso, ya que los cuerpos eran todos de mortífagos. Continuo caminando por lo que parecieron diez minutos sin encontrar a ninguna persona viva, ni escuchar ningún sonido. Había pasado por algunas puertas, mas las pocas que estaban abiertas, revelaban salas también vacías. La ausencia de cualquier tipo de movimiento empezaba a preocuparlo cuando, finalmente, comenzó a oír el ruido de voces. Dando algunos pasos más, giro en un corredor viendo una puerta abierta, por la que salía una luz débil y de donde venían las voces.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con el?- preguntó un hombre.

Malfoy escuchó un ruido de algo- probablemente una persona- siendo arrojada al suelo y, después una mujer respondió susurrando:

-¡Salgamos de aquí y llevémoslo ante el Maestro!

Draco estaba ahora a dos pasos de la puerta, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la varita lista.

-Usemos el pasadizo de las mazmorras – el hombre contestó. Draco escuchó un gemido de dolor y presumió que venía de la persona en el suelo.

-Quieto- masculló la mujer, con rabia. -¡Quédate quieto!- y un nuevo gemido se escuchó. Draco sólo podía imaginar que la dueña dela voz había pateado al prisionero. A pesar de no saber quien era, Malfoy sospechaba que fuera algún soldado que había entrado con Snape y que se lo querían llevar para interrogarlo. A Voldemort no le gustaban las pociones de la verdad y prefería obtener sus respuestas de forma, digamos, manual. Draco consideró mentalmente si debería o no hacer alguna cosa para ayudar. No lograba ver la sala y, probablemente si lo intentaba, sería descubierto, entonces era prácticamente imposible formar un plan de acción. En lugar de intentar algo, comenzó a buscar en su mente, intentando imaginar que podría revelar un soldado y si esa información sería útil para Voldemort. Por fin, llegó a la conclusión de que el prisionero no podría decir nada importante. Hasta el sabía poco de los planes que tenía Dumbledore. Sólo los que habían sido efectivamente iniciados en la Orden del Fénix gozaban de la confianza suficiente para saber lo que pasaba por la mente del excéntrico director de Hogwarts y, si Malfoy no se engañaba, entre los que habían entrado al castillo, sólo Snape, Potter y los Weasleys- eran tantos que a veces era difícil contarlos- hacían parte de la organización. De una forma u otra, Draco dudaba que algún de ellos se hubiera dejado capturar tan fácilmente. Ya estaba prácticamente decidido a continuar su camino, sin hacer nada- nadie podría descubrirlo- cuando nuevos movimientos en la sala lo hicieron cambiar de idea.

Escuchó lo que parecía ser alguien murmurando un hechizo en voz baja y, por un instante, su corazón paró. En seguida, escuchó la voz de la mujer susurrando un "¿Estas loco?" y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la pared en la cual Draco estaba apoyado comenzó a ceder. La única razón que Malfoy podía suponer era que el hombre había intentado lanzarle algún hechizo al prisionero y la mujer lo había desviado. El ruido de la explosión se oyó por todo el corredor en el momento en que el hechizo golpeo la piedra y Draco fue empujado hacia tras, con fuerza. Un gran pedazo de la pared lo acertó en el brazo haciéndolo sangrar; se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared opuesta cuando choco cayendo al suelo, dejando que la varita se le deslizara de la mano. Se maldijo mentalmente por eso. Era, probablemente, la cosa más estúpida que podría haber hecho. Ahora estaba expuesto y desarmado. 'Bien, prácticamente desarmado', completo en pensamiento, recordando el puñal y el frasco con la poción que aun tenía. Girándose y buscando no hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención, Draco observo la sala. El polvo había bajado y los dos mortífagos, para su increíble satisfacción, estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo para notarlo.

-¿Estas loco?- le pregunto la mujer furiosa -¡En poco tiempo este lugar va a estar lleno y no vamos a poder escapar!

-¡Eso no habría pasado si no hubieras impedido que lo matará!

-¡Es demasiado valioso!

-¡Es valioso vivo o muerto!- le contesto el hombre, también furioso. Draco sabía quienes eran, los Lestrange, habían escapado cuando Voldemort sitiara Azkaban. Era extraño que estuvieran discutiendo de esa manera por un prisionero común, entonces Malfoy bajo los ojos, intentando reconocer a quien tenían. En el suelo, cerca de la pareja que discutía, sangrando y prácticamente inmóvil, estaba Harry Potter. Draco, sin notarlo, sostuvo la respiración. ¡Era por eso! Los dos estaban discutiendo porque habían capturado al hombre más buscado por Voldemort. La cabeza de Harry Potter valía mucho en aquella Guerra. Mirando nuevamente hacia arriba, Draco analizo sus chances. Si continuaba inmóvil, era probable que no lo notaran. Y, aunque lo hicieran, podía fingir que estaba muerto. Otra cosa factible es que los dos mortífagos decidieran matar a Potter. ¿Por qué debía importarle? Draco definitivamente no había entrado en esa porquería de Guerra para salvarle la vida al maldito Niño-Que-Sobrevivió. En realidad, era la última cosa que tenía en mente.

Mirando de nuevo en dirección del cuerpo en el suelo, fue saludado por dos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban serios. Harry Potter debía saber que pasaba por la mente de Draco Malfoy. Debía saber que estaba cerca de la muerte. Probablemente más cerca que nunca, pero, cuando lo miro, con un pedido silencioso, Draco no pudo impedir la avalancha de recuerdos que lo inundo. Recordó el brillo del anillo en el dedo de Ginny y su propia voz como un eco en sus oídos, repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado de si mismo en la Mansión, parecía que hubiera sido una eternidad atrás: "La única cosa que me interesa es que ella tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz. Es que ella pueda ser feliz" Y entonces recordó lo cruel que había sido la noche anterior, diciéndole que no habría boda, que no habría futuro y también la promesa que ella le había hecho, a la puerta del carruaje, de que nunca estaría solo. Era extraño que, al final, el destino de Harry Potter y de Ginevra Weasley acabase por reposar en las manos de Draco Malfoy. Extraño e irónico, pero, aunque no le importará ni un poco lo que le sucediera al perfecto Potter, Draco descubrió que no era capaz de, concientemente, acabar con la oportunidad de un futuro feliz para Ginny. Y, si por esa felicidad, debía salvarle la vida al infeliz que tenía en frente, era eso lo que haría.

Antes de que cambiara de idea, hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicarle a Potter lo que planeaba hacer. Harry, a su vez, apuntó con los ojos el sitio, no muy lejos de Draco, donde estaba su espada. Lo más furtivamente posible, Malfoy retiro de su cinturón el frasco con la poción. Los mortífagos debían ser tomados por completa sorpresa, ya que estaba herido y sin varita. En el momento de actuar, sin embargo, el ruido de pasos y voces aproximándose, se oyó, lo que hizo que los dos se voltearan hacia donde estaba Draco y lo vieran. Todo, lo siguiente, sucedió muy rápido.

Los dos mortífagos apuntaron sus varitas, pero Potter, desde el suelo, logro agarrar el pie de la mujer y halarla, haciéndola caer. Sin dudar, Draco le arrojó la poción al hombre, que, distraído por la acción del prisionero, no reaccionó a tiempo. La mujer, pateo nuevamente a Potter, quebrándole la nariz y haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Su varita se había caído pero ella fue lo suficiente ágil para recuperarla y levantarse, apuntándole de nuevo a Malfoy. Antes que cualquier hechizo fuese proferido, Draco ya había tomado su puñal, miro y lo lanzó, acertando la mujer en pecho. Podría haber usado la espada de Potter, si hubiera querido, pero no había sido necesario bajar a ese nivel.

Después de un suspiro de alivio, se levanto y fue hasta Potter que estaba mal, pero no se había desmayado. Estaba sólo desorientado. Las voces estaban cada vez más cercanas, entonces Draco camino rápidamente hasta la mujer caída y recogió su puñal, guardándolo. Luego examino la sala buscando su varita la encontró, cerca de la puerta, del lado de afuera. Los hombres estaban próximos y, mirándolos, quedo claro por sus uniformes que no eran enemigos. Malfoy volvió, entonces, a la sala y ayudo a Potter a levantarse. Al siguiente instante, Snape junto con otros cinco brujos, todos con la varitas en puño entraron a la sala, al ver quienes eran, entre tanto, se relajaron.

-Los Lestrange lo capturaron. –Malfoy dijo ante la silenciosa pregunta de su profesor de pociones.

-Estábamos preocupados por el.- finalmente Snape contestó y, si la situación no fuese tan crítica, Draco se habría reído por la cara de extremo desagrado que hizo al admitir que estaba realmente preocupado con la seguridad de Harry Potter. –Es mejor que lo saques de aquí. No estamos lejos de la entrada y los medi-brujos de adentro ya tienen mucho trabajo. Además, ¿supongo que la Srta. Weasley querrá tratarlo personalmente?

-Es probable señor.

-Entonces, ve.- le ordenó, sin mencionar el hecho de que el no debería estar allí adentro. Harry estaba demasiado tonto para decir alguna cosa.

-¿Es seguro?- Malfoy pregunto.

-Si.

-Dijeron algo sobre un pasadizo en las mazmorras...

-Ya sabemos sobre las mazmorras y ya van a ser revisadas. No te preocupes, Malfoy. La Fortaleza Negra cayo. Es nuestra ahora.

Draco dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado. El terror había terminado. Al menos, por aquel día. Saludándolo con la cabeza, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, medio sirviéndole de apoyo, medio cargando a Potter, cuando recordó algo:

-Señor- lo llamó, girándose.- la espada...-y le señalo con la cabeza el arma.

-Yo la llevo, Malfoy. No te preocupes.

Con otra señal, Draco finalmente salió. Tuvo que desviarse de los escombros de la pared- probablemente dejó que Harry se tropezara un poco más de lo que debería- y después siguió por el corredor por donde había entrado allí hasta alcanzar el hall de entrada nuevamente. La batalla había terminado. Ellos habían ganado, como Snape le había informado. Y el, Draco Malfoy, le había salvado la vida a su peor enemigo. Eso de seguro le daría muchos frutos. Talvez algunas personas dejaran de desconfiar tanto de sus intenciones. Y, sería genial verle la cara a Ronald Weasley cuando tuviera que agradecerle por algo. De alguna manera, sin embargo, al imaginar la silueta de Ginny Weasley corriendo en su dirección cuando lo viera llevando a su precioso Potter, muriéndose de preocupación por su novio, no se sintió como un vencedor. Para nada.


	3. Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos

Continuación de la fic "Amor de Nuestras Vidas, es una traducción de la fic escrita por **Flora Fairfield** una gran escritora brasilera que lamentablemente murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

**N/T:** Hola, sólo quería agradecerle a todas las personas que le están regalando unos minutos de su día a leer esta fic. Y aclarar que la fic fue escrita antes de que saliera el 5 libro por lo que cosas, como que Sirius este vivo, serán inevitables…

**Disfruten la lectura…**

**Capitulo 2- Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos...**

Unstoppable

(The Calling)

Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine

Ven y siéntate en mi cama, siéntate y bebe algo de vino

I'll try not to make you cry

Voy a intentar no hacerte llorar

And if you'd get inside my head, then you'd understand

Y si pudieras entrar a mi cabeza, entonces entenderías

Then you'd understand me

Entonces me entenderías

Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love

Porque me siento tan solo, porque me mantengo alejado del amor

And you became my favorite drug

Y tu te volviste mi droga favorita

So let me take you right now and swallow you down,

Entonces déjame tomarte ahora y tragarte

I need you inside

Te necesito dentro

Coro:

If we had this night together

Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos

If we had a moment to ourselves

Si tuviéramos un momento para nosotros

If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable

Si tuviéramos esta noche juntos, entonces continuaríamos sin parar

Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong

Crees que esto es correcto, o completamente errado

I know that this is what we've been wanting

Se que esto es lo que hemos deseado

And all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat

Y todo esto esta quemándome el alma, llena hasta mi garganta

It fills up till my heart is breaking

Me llena hasta que mi corazón se rompe

(Coro)

Now, we can both learn

Ahora, los dos podemos aprender

Somehow, you'll see it's all we have

De alguna manera, versa que esto es todo lo que tenemos

Love, it keeps us together

Amor, el nos mantendrá juntos

and I need love

Y yo necesito amor

When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there

Cuando despierto sin ti, sabiendo que no estas allí

I'm only feeling half as good

Sólo me siento medio bien

Well I'm gonna find a way

Bien voy a encontrar una manera

To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive

De envolverte en mis brazos, tu haces que me siente vivo

(Coro)

20 de diciembre

La nieve cubría todo el terreno de Hogwarts. Mirando desde una ventana en el tercer piso, Draco fue invadido por una montaña de recuerdos de su infancia en ese lugar. Para generaciones y generaciones de brujos, la escuela había sido como una segunda casa y sus paredes significaban seguridad. Ahora, entre tanto, tenía las puertas cerradas. Abrigar a los alumnos sería demasiado peligroso –principalmente cuando todos los profesores estaban envueltos en la Guerra- por eso ese año no habían niños corriendo, ni la típica decoración de navidad. Los corredores estaban silenciosos y limpios, habitados únicamente por el eventual ir y venir de los soldados. La escuela se había transformado en una base de operaciones importante, además de ser la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

Draco cerró los ojos al recordar el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Cuando salió de la Fortaleza Negra, casi cargando a Harry Potter, encontró todo afuera mucho más tranquilo. Snape tenía razón. La lucha había acabado y ellos habían ganado. Sin saber que había pasado, Granger y Weasley corrieron inmediatamente hacia Potter para ayudarle, preocupados y desconfiados al verlo con Malfoy. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, Draco seguramente se habría irritado por culpa de esa desconfianza, pero en su estado actual de animo, solo se sintió grato por librarse de Harry, dejándolo con los amigos, y salió caminando sin prestarle atención a las preguntas que le hacían. Todo lo que quería era desaparecer. Como eso no era posible planeaba, por lo menos, tener algunos momentos de tranquilidad para recomponerse, poner sus pensamientos en orden e intentar entender lo que había pasado, por qué le había salvado la vida a su enemigo mortal.

Sin embargo, no había muchos lugares en los que se pudiera esconder. Personas caminaban de un lado a otro, los cuerpos regados en el suelo empezaban a ser recogidos e identificados, y todos parecían ocupados haciendo algo. No demorarían en alguien aparecer y darle alguna tarea, entonces simplemente se apoyo en una de las murallas de la Fortaleza sentándose. La cabeza le pesaba y la dejo caer apoyándola en las rodillas. Estaba confundido. Extremamente confundido. No entendía por qué la felicidad de la pequeña Weasley era tan importante, no entendía lo que había hecho y eso lo enfurecía. Draco se quedó así unos minutos, castigándose mentalmente, hasta que el cansancio acabo por vencerlo y se durmió. Poco tiempo después, entre tanto, fue despertado bruscamente.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Despiértese, Malfoy!- la voz hostil de Ronald Weasley llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Draco, desorientado.

-Harry despertó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Weasley?- le respondió, recordando todo. -¿No debería estar allá, tomándole la mano?- era posible ver las orejas de Ron comenzar a ponerse rojas de ira por ese comentario.

-¡Dios, Malfoy! ¿Por qué tiene que volver todo más difícil?- mascullo. - El nos contó como lo salvo...

-Olvídelo, Weasley.- lo interrumpió, levantándose.

-¿Olvidar que?

-Vino agradecerme, ¿no? Agradecerme por haberle salvado la vida a su precioso Potter y disculparse por haber dudado de mi, ¿cierto?

-Bien...- comenzó Ron, medio desconcertado y con las orejas quemando, ahora de vergüenza.

-¡Dios! ¡Ustedes los griffindor son demasiado previsibles! Sólo tengo una cosa que decir: ¡No me importa! ¡Olvídelo! ¡No lo quiero oír!

-¡Desgraciado!- Ron le dijo furioso, empujándolo contra la pared con fuerza. –¿Vine a agradecerle y eso es todo lo que va a decir?- lo sostenía por el cuello contra la pared. -¡No pasas de un desgraciado! No es mejor que cualquier maldito mortífago...

-¡Puede coger sus insultos, Weasley.- le dijo Draco, soltándose y empujándolo. –junto con sus gracias y tragárselos! ¡No los quiero!- susurro furioso. –Vuelva al lado de su precioso Potter. Va a extrañar despertarse y no verlo ahí lamiéndole las botas.- completo, girándose y yéndose, sin darle tiempo a Ron de reaccionar.

El sabía que no debía haber explotado de esa manera. Fue un error, de nuevo estaba equivocándose, no logro controlarse. Pocas personas tenían la capacidad de hacerlo perder el control como Ronald Weasley. Intentando ignorar la súbita onda de rabia que lo invadió al recordar el incidente, Draco abrió nuevamente los ojos y encontró el mismo paisaje blanco en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Escucho el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y giro para ver quien había entrado al ante-sala. Harry Potter, que se encontraba sentado en una poltrona cercana a la entrada, se levanto inmediatamente para hablar con Ginevra Weasley. Los dos conversaban en voz baja. Era imposible escucharlos, pero Draco suponía que hablaban de el. Mientras la pareja conversaba, Malfoy no pudo dejar de notar la mano de Potter que reposaba casualmente en uno de los hombros de ella o como los dos parecían estar cómodos el uno con el otro. Instintivamente, se giro de nuevo hacia la ventana. No quería seguir viéndolos. Poco después, Potter le dijo:

-Empezaremos en poco tiempo, Malfoy- le dijo antes de pasar por otra puerta que llevaba a una sala donde en poco tiempo Draco también debía entrar. Su última conversación con Potter aun retumbaba en su mente. Había sido después de que se establecieron en la Fortaleza Negra. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos en la enfermería que habían montado y había comenzado a ser decidido quienes se quedarían allí y quienes partirían a otras misiones. Los mortífagos parecían atontados por el ataque y la derrota, por lo que aun no habían comenzado los contraataques, pero todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo. En la Fortaleza estaban viviendo la calma antes de la tempestad. A penas los mortífagos se recuperaran del susto contraatacarían con fuerza. Entonces era crucial que la Orden planeara una estrategia lo más rápido posible.

Draco estaba haciendo lo que podía para mantenerse lejos de todo y evitar a una cierta enfermera. No era difícil ya que Weasley tenía demasiado trabajo con todos los heridos y raramente salía de la enfermería. El no la veía desde la noche antes de la batalla y ya se sentía bastante confundido, por lo que no quería verla aun. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las mazmorras, haciendo pociones. Las pociones que el y los otros utilizaban en las luchas. El no era el único en fabricarlas, pero como Snape sabía que a Draco le gustaba estar solo, había puesto a su ex alumno favorito lejos de los demás. Era muy tranquilo y a Draco realmente le gustaba la soledad. Era casi posible olvidar todo el horror de esa insana Guerra. Casi.

Intentaba también ignorar los comentarios que estaban floreciendo en la fortaleza sobre su papel en la salvación de Potter. Black no lo había regañado por no haberse quedado en el lado de afuera como le habían ordenado. De hecho pocas personas le hablaban y los que lo hicieron fueron sólo recibieron su usual mal humor. Nadie entendía como el, Draco Malfoy, le había salvado la vida a Harry Potter. Ni siquiera el propio Draco Malfoy. Y todos, sin excepción, estaban sorprendidos pero aun desconfiaban secretamente –y algunos no tan secretamente- de los motivos por los cuales un Malfoy se había asociado al ejercito de Dumbledore.

Entonces, en una tarde particularmente tranquila, en la que Draco estaba ocupado, como siempre, colocando los ingredientes en el calderón y moviendo el contenido hasta que la porción estuviera lista, escuchó a su espalda una persona entrar a la sala. Por un instante, su corazón instintivamente se acelero, creyendo que talvez era la pequeña Weasley que finalmente lo había descubierto. Ella era, al fin, la única persona que hablaba con el. Luego, sin embargo, fue obvio que Draco se había equivocado.

-Malfoy- la voz lo llamó. –Necesitamos hablar.- un Harry completamente recuperado estaba parado, cerca de la puerta, esperando una respuesta.

-Se estaba demorando.- le contesto sin mucho animo. -¿Qué quiere?

-¿Es tan difícil de imaginar?

-No, no lo es. ¿Esos valores griffindors siempre más fuerte que usted, no?

-Usted me salvo la vida, Malfoy. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

-Agradézcame, simplemente no volviendo hablarme.- Draco le respondió seco, girándose hacia el calderón.

-Eso no es posible.- Harry respondió, acercándose. Como no recibió ninguna respuesta continúo en un tono más gentil. –Sólo quiero entender.

-¿Entender que?

-¡Vamos, sabe muy bien qué! Nunca creí que si nos encontrábamos en una situación así usted realmente haría algo para salvarme, pero lo hizo, entonces obviamente estaba equivocado.

-No necesariamente.

-¿Cómo que 'no necesariamente'? Me salvo, ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Entonces?

-Potter, desista. Váyase. No quiero hablar con usted.

-Esta bien.- le respondió. –Pero quiero que sepa que lo indique para la Orden del Fénix.

-¿¡Que!?- el mentón de Draco casi se le cae por la sorpresa. De todas las cosas que esperaba oír, esa ciertamente era la menos esperada. -¿Usted que?

-Lo indique para la Orden del Fénix. Y la indicación fue aceptada.

-Es una broma.

-No. Debió haber sido aceptado antes. Sus acciones en esta Guerra han sido muy importantes. Usted es una aliado valioso y Snape quería indicarlo antes, pero las personas no...

-No confían en mí.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y ahora confían? ¿Simplemente porque salve su maldita vida?- le pregunto, la rabia empezaba a invadirlo.

-Ahora están dispuestos arriesgarse.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No quiero ninguna indicación! ¡No quiero ser parte de ninguna Orden!- le contesto casi gritando, descontrolándose.

-¡¿No habla en serio?! ¡Entrar a la Orden es el mayor honor que pueda recibir! ¡Además lo va a llevar al centro de todas las decisiones que tomemos!

-¿Será que no entiende, Potter? ¡Yo no quería salvar su vida! ¡No me importa lo que le pase o deje de pasarle! ¡Y si dependiera de mi, estaría muerto ahora!- grito.

-El hecho es que dependía de usted. ¡Sólo de usted! ¡Y estoy vivo!- Harry le dijo gritando también. Cuando Draco lo miro en silencio, le pregunto, en voz baja. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvo?

El rostro de Ginevra Weasley fue lo primero que apareció en la mente de Draco Malfoy al escuchar esa pregunta. Su rostro y el brillo del anillo. Entonces mirando directamente a los ojos a Potter pondero si debía decirle la verdad. Por fin, decidió irse por el camino más seguro.

-Créame, realmente no quiere que le responda esa pregunta.- le dijo con una tono de voz de quien no admite más preguntas sobre ese asunto.

-Muy bien. Pero no voy a retirar su indicación. Si realmente no quiere hacer parte de ella, deberá repetirle esas palabras al consejo el día de la iniciación.- diciéndole eso, salió de las mazmorras, dejando atrás a un hombre mucho más confundido y atormentado.

Era por eso que Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts. Su iniciación comenzaría en instantes y no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería en ella. Probablemente nada muy horrible, al final de cuentas no se estaba volviendo un mortífago. Estaba, al contrario, entrando a la selecta organización de Dumbledore con el objetivo de luchar contra los brujos de las tinieblas. La organización existía desde los años 40 cuando el brujo Grindelwald fue derrotado por el director, y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo separada, dispersa. Volverse un miembro, sin embargo, era un compromiso para toda la vida y, siempre que era necesario, podrían llamarlo nuevamente. Pocas personas del ejército hacían parte de la Orden. Potter tenía razón cuando afirmo que era una gran honra ser aceptado. Todos los que pertenecían debían haberse mostrado dignos de confianza además de valientes y bravos en la batalla, también debían ser personalmente indicados por otro miembro. A parte de ser un honor, era el consejo de la Orden el que determinaba los rumbos, las estrategias, y la mayoría de los planes que se utilizarían en la Guerra. Otros eran escuchados, claro, en misiones específicas y en situaciones específicas, pero el destino del ejército como un todo era decidido en el aposento en que Draco se preparaba para entrar.

Aun no sabía que diría. No sabía si aceptaría la indicación. Sería una locura rehusar, era obvio, y si Snape lo hubiera indicado, probablemente no lo hubiera pensado dos veces. La verdad era que, entre otras cosas, se rehusaba en aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera por intermedio de Harry Potter.

-Estas preocupado.- una voz melodiosa interrumpió sus divagaciones, mientras una mano delicada era colocada suavemente en su hombro. Draco cerró los ojos intentando ignorar el contacto.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?- se obligo a preguntarle, pero su voz salió menos hostil de lo que planeaba. Sólo sonó cansada.

-Nada.- el soltó una leve carcajada ante la respuesta y se giro, sintiendo el anillo mientras retiraba la mano de Ginny de su hombro.

-Lo dudo.- Draco le dijo y ella sonrió traviesa.

-Esta bien. Quiero una cosa.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto nuevamente, sin lograr sentirse enojado con ella enfrente. Muchas veces durante el último vez creyó que la mataría cuando la viera. Talvez por eso también la estaba evitando.

-Harry me dijo que no quieres entrar a la Orden.- le dijo calmamente.

-¡Potter! ¡Siempre Potter! ¿Por qué no adivine que el tenía algo que ver?

-Malfoy...

-No, Weasley, no quiero oírla.- le dijo firmemente, pero no se alejo. Sabía que sería inútil, que ella lo seguiría igual.

-No pregunte si quieres oírme. ¡Me vas a escuchar!- le dijo aun siendo gentil. –Sabes muy bien que rechazar la indicación sería una tontería. Sería...

-No quiero nada de Potter simplemente por que cree que me debe algo.

-¡Pero el te debe algo! ¡Te debe la vida!

-¿Será que no entiendes? No quería salvarlo...

-¡Por lo que escuche, no lo salvaste por accidente!

-¡No importa!- suspiro llevándose las manos al rostro, estaba cansado. –No entiendes.

-¿Y cómo quieres que entienda.- le dijo, retirándole las manos del rostro delicadamente y mirándolo a los ojos. –si no me explicas?

-Y no lo voy hacer.- le dijo, después de un largo silencio. –Créeme, Weasley, no quieres oír mi explicación.

-Y, Malfoy, no deberías tomar esa decisión por mí. Pero, esta bien, si no me quieres decir, no importa.- le dijo, con toda la delicadeza del mundo. –No rechaces la Orden por eso. ¿No estas cansado de que todos estén desconfiando de tus intenciones todo el tiempo? ¿No les quieres mostrar quien es, Draco Malfoy y de que es capaz?- completo con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa dulce de hacia dos años y Draco súbitamente se puso furioso. Furioso consigo mismo por dejarla guiarlo de esa manera y furioso por ella intentarlo. Quería decirle algo que la lastimara, necesitaba decirle algo que la hiriera.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesada en lo que hago y dejo de hacer?- comenzó con veneno en la voz. –¿Frustrada porque tus hermanos no te dejan hacer parte de la Orden? ¿Por qué todos, hasta los gemelos que no sirven de nada, están dentro de esa sala, esperando, y tú, estas aquí, por fuera como siempre? ¿OEIN? ¿Es eso?

-Claro que no, Malfoy.- le dijo en voz baja. –Claro que no- repitió la tristeza en su voz tan marcada que Draco se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de lo que dijo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, un silencio cargado y extraño, hasta que Draco finalmente decidió abrir la boca para arreglar lo que había hecho.

-¿No es tu culpa, lo sabes?- pudo notar que ella sonreía levemente al escucharlo. –Si tus estúpidos hermanos no estuvieran siempre intentando protegerte, dejándote en la retaguardia, estoy seguro de que ya estarías en la Orden.- y antes de que se pudiera contener, extendió su mano hacia el rostro de ella, levantándolo por el mentón, hasta poder ver sus ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, y completo. –Aunque no puedo culparlos por intentar protegerte. De verdad que no.- como si hubiera acabado de notar lo que hizo, Draco le soltó el rostro desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Probablemente era más seguro mirar el paisaje blanco que esos ojos castaños.

-No se si tendría valor.- le dijo después de un tiempo. –Ya es bastante malo tener que cuidar a los heridos. No se si aguantaría estar en la línea del frente y efectivamente ver las heridas siendo inflingidas.

-Se que podrías.- le dijo firmemente. –El sombrero selector no te hubiera colocado en Griffindor si no lo tuvieras.

-No se si era esta la Guerra que tenía en mente cuando hizo su elección.

-Probablemente no, pero eso no importa.

-No se. Pero es posible que, antes de que este infierno acabe, tendré la oportunidad de probarme- le dijo, sin muchos ánimos.

-Dios quiera que no.- Draco respondió, mirándola nuevamente. –Dios quiera que no.- repitió y continúo mirándola, sin preocuparse por nada más. Talvez la respuesta para todas sus preguntas estaban dentro de esos grandes ojos castaños.

-En cuanto a la Orden...- Ginny le dijo, quebrando el silencio y desviando la mirada.

-¿Potter te mando hablar conmigo?

-Harry no me manda, Malfoy.- le respondió, un poco irritada. –Sólo me comento lo que le había dicho. El sabe que soy la única persona con la que aun intercambias más de cinco palabras consecutivas. Bueno, además de Snape, claro, ¿pero no esperas que Harry le fuera a pedir ayuda a Snape?

-No, no lo haría.- después de una pausa. -¿Entonces viniste hablar conmigo porque Potter te pidió ayuda?- no entendía por qué era tan importante que Ginny le dijera que estaba ahí porque quería.

-Vine hablar contigo...- comenzó, pero nunca, entre tanto, concluyó, pues en ese exacto momento, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Harry Potter entro de nuevo a la ante-sala dirigiéndose a Malfoy:

-Estamos listos.- le dijo.

Draco puso su mirada en Ginny, esperando que completase la frase, pero ella solo le sonrió- la sonrisa traviesa- y murmuro:

-Buena suerte, Malfoy. No hagas ninguna tontería.-con una leve señal para Harry, se giro y salió por la otra puerta, hacia el corredor. Sin otra opción y con ganas de matar al precioso Potter- nada nuevo- por su sentido de oportunidad perfecto, Draco lo siguió hacia la sala.

La sala de reuniones del Consejo de la Orden del Fénix era simplemente grandiosa. Aun estando acostumbrado con el lujo de su Mansión, Draco no logro contener una exclamación de sorpresa. El techo del aposento era encantado como el del Gran Salón, pero, en lugar de mostrar el cielo gris del invierno, que en ese momento estaba comenzando a oscurecer, mostraba un día de verano, con las nubes blancas y esponjosas y los rayos de sol que iluminaban todo. No habían ornamentarías exageradas en las paredes. Sólo algunos cuadros y muchas ventanas que permitían ver todo el terreno de Hogwarts. LA sala estaba ubicada en la torre más alta de la escuela, pero era cuadrada y no circular. El suelo impecable era de mármol blanco, con un gran circulo dorado en el centro. La primera mitad del círculo, la parte más cercana a la puerta, estaba totalmente descubierta, mientras la segunda mitad estaba cubierta por una gran mesa en media luna. La mesa era de madera oscura, sólida, y alrededor estaban sentados los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Algunos estaban ausentes en misiones, pero la mayoría estaba ahí. La ciertamente había sido aumentada con magia para que todos pudieran sentarse y, del centro del círculo –marcado por una pequeña mesa redonda de mármol macizo- salía una línea recta dorada que iba hasta cada una de las personas sentadas. Dumbledore estaba en la mitad de todos y detrás de el, apoyada en el espaldar de la silla, había un ave, una fénix, que los miraba a todos con ojos extremamente atentos.

Potter le indico con la cabeza que debía colocarse delante de la mesa redonda, en el centro del círculo, y se dirigió hacia una silla que estaba cerca de una de las puntas de la mesa. Eso fue un poco sorprendente, ya que Malfoy esperaba que se sentará al lado de Dumbledore, pero las sillas cercanas al director estaban ocupadas por los miembros más viejos de la Orden. Era imposible no notar una cierta incomodidad en el aire. Obviamente, no todas las personas estaban contentas en aceptar la iniciación de un Malfoy, pero nadie debió osó cuestionar la indicación del propio Niño-que-Sobrevivió y, claro, el hecho de que le había salvado la vida era innegable. Al sentir eso, Draco por primera vez quiso sentarse con ellos, en esa mesa, sólo para demostrarles que podía, mostrarles que había llegado hasta ahí. Ginny tenía razón. El quería demostrarle a esas personas que se creían mejores quien era Draco Malfoy y de que era capaz.

Una vez en la posición indicada, Dumbledore comenzó hablar:

-Bienvenido, Sr. Malfoy, al consejo de la Orden del Fénix. Un hombre o mujer sólo es aceptado dentro de estas paredes después de haber mostrado su valor y compromiso con nuestra causa. Además debe haber sido específicamente indicado por un miembro de la Orden por algún acto de bravura. Al salvar la vida del Sr. Potter, probablemente has decidido el rumbo de esta Guerra, o por lo menos, impidió que tomará un rumbo que sería terrible. Nada más natural, entonces, Sr. Malfoy el hecho de que haya sido por eso indicado para unirse a nosotros. Su indicación obviamente fue aceptada y, ahora, sólo falta un pequeño test antes de que pueda tomar su lugar en nuestra mesa. Quiero dejarle claro, que no estas de ninguna manera obligado a permanecer aquí y que en cualquier momento de la iniciación, puede retirarse sin concluirla, si así lo prefieres.

Draco escucho todo con una expresión tranquila y concentrada. Su usual mascara de frialdad que nadie –o casi nadie- lograba penetrar estaba siendo bien utilizada, pero Dumbledore lo miraba agudamente como si pudiera leer su alma.

-Frente a ti, sobre la mesa redonda, hay tres cálices. –le dijo y Draco miro hacia abajo viendo las tazas, todas llenas con líquidos de diferentes colores y marcadas con el diseño de una fénix en alto relieve. –En cada uno de ellos hay una poción que nadie por fuera de esta sala sabe hacer. Deberás beber las tres. Primero, el cáliz transparente que contiene una poción de la verdad. Al contrario de otras pociones, esta no va hacer que te sientas desligado de tu cuerpo o de lo que dices. Tendrás plena conciencia de todo lo que esta pasando y aun serás el señor de tu mente, pero no podrás mentir. La iniciación es el único momento en que pedimos que bebas esa poción. A partir de aquí, únicamente tu palabra será suficiente. ¿Esta claro?

-Si.- contesto con seguridad.

-Entonces, bebe el contenido del cáliz, Sr. Malfoy- sin hesitar, Draco extendió el brazo y tomo la taza, llevándola a la boca. La poción no tenía ni sabor ni olor. Era perfecta para administrarse en secreto, principalmente porque no provoco ningún efecto diferente. Draco no sintió absolutamente nada. Probablemente sólo lo notaría si intentará mentir.

-Muy bien. Ahora, el cáliz negro. Contiene la más importante y peligrosa de las tres pociones. Probablemente merece el nombre de la poción de la verdad más que la primera, porque ella, una vez ingerida te mostrará un vislumbre, una visión completamente verdadera- Dumbledore levanto la mano impidiéndolo de hacer una pregunta. –Si, se que es confuso, Sr. Malfoy. Sólo le quedará claro después de beberla. Es posible que veas algo que ya paso, algo que va a pasar o quizás algo que nunca ha pasado y que nunca pasará. Independiente de eso, puedo asegurar que te mostrara lo que más necesitas ver. –Dumbledore hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción, que nunca llegó. Entonces continúo. –Beba, Sr. Malfoy.

Esa vez, Draco dudo un poco internamente. Mirando todos esos rostros que esperaban su fracaso, entre tanto, se decidió. Extendió de nuevo la mano, tomando la taza. El líquido era oscuro, negro, y el sabor extremamente amargo. Así que termino de beber la poción y coloco el cáliz en la mesa, Draco comenzó a sentir su estomago moverse. Sintió náuseas y se contorció, creyendo que vomitaría. Antes de eso, sin embargo, un dolor punzante empezó. Un dolor gigantesco, diferente del dolor de la maldición Cruciatus pero igual de terrible. Todo su cuerpo dolía por igual, desde los pies hasta el último haz de cabello. Intento apoyarse en la mesa, pero no lo logro. Finalmente, cayó al suelo, mirando el techo. Nadie en la mesa intento ayudarlo. El dolor disminuyo y, por un segundo, creyó que estaba muriéndose. Luego de ese pensamiento, todo se volvió oscuro.

Se demoro un poco en entender que estaba pasando. En un minuto, estaba de pie, ante el consejo, y al siguiente, estaba parado ante la puerta de un cuarto mal iluminado por la luz de la luna. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Nunca había estado en aquel apartamento. Desorientado, miro alrededor, y casi se cae de sorpresa al ver que, a su espalda, no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaba todo oscuro, como si estuviera parado en la puerta del infinito. Parecía preso en una extraña pesadilla. Asustado, Draco se giro nuevamente hacia el cuarto, intentando controlar su respiración. Mirando más atentamente vio la silueta de una persona acostada en la cama, en posición fetal. Repentinamente feliz por encontrar a alguien que lo ayudará, entro al cuarto, prendiendo el interruptor. Cuando se volteo hacia la cama nuevamente, sin embargo, se deparo con la peor escena que su imaginación podría haber producido.

Había sangre por todos lados. La cama estaba ensopada, teñida de un rojo vivo asustador. En el medio de todo, estaba una mujer... era Ginny, acostada... quieta... muerta... Su cerebro se tardó en procesar lo que estaba viendo. Ginny estaba muerta. Aquello no podía ser verdad, ¿podía? Tenía que estar seguro, se acerco, tocándola primero levemente y después, sintiendo la frialdad de su cuerpo, la halo desesperado contra su pecho. Era imposible colocar en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo. El no debía sentirse así tan devastado, al final de cuentas, era sólo una Weasley, ¿cierto? Pero, en ese momento, todo su raciocinio lógico parecía haber sido olvidado, en alguna parte de su alma, mientras su corazón gritaba desesperado. Ella estaba muerta.

Draco bajo la cabeza, apoyándola en la de Ginny. No notaba nada más a su alrededor aparte del cuerpo sin vida, sin esperanza. Sin que se diera cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Lagrimas por el futuro que ni el sabia que quería y que ahora se había perdido para siempre. Lagrimas por ella.

Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos deseando morir también, junto a ella. Súbitamente, sin embargo, Draco sintió una luz golpeando su rostro, incomodándolo. Quería alejarse de la luz y volver a la oscuridad. Quería escapar, pero la luz no lo dejaba en paz. Entonces, finalmente abrió los ojos y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de sorpresa.

Su mano estaba sobre la mesa, aun sosteniendo el cáliz negro del que había bebido la poción y, enfrente, estaba Dumbledore mirándolo de manera penetrante, sus ojos brillaban. Sorprendido y sin entender lo que había acabado de suceder, Draco miro alrededor de la mesa, viendo como todos lo miraban como si nada extraordinario hubiera pasado. Ginny estaba muerta, la tenía en sus brazos y ahora estaba de vuelta, como si no fuera nada. Una mezcla de rabia e indignación lo invadió. ¿Cómo se atrevían a jugar con su mente de esa manera? Estaba apunto de explotar cuando finalmente entendió que todo estaba bien, que Ginny estaba viva. Y eso fue suficiente para calmarlo, para hacerlo volver a la realidad y encarar nuevamente al consejo de la Orden.

-Bueno, Sr. Malfoy.- Dumbledore empezó hablar. -¿Es cierto presumir que ya tuvo la visión?

-Si- Draco respondió antes de que pudiera pensar. Seguramente, era el efecto de la poción de la verdad.

-Muy bien. Es la hora, entonces, de la tercera poción. Pero antes debe responder una pregunta: ¿Draco Malfoy, desea unirse a la Orden del Fénix y comprometerse con nosotros toda su vida, de manera libre y espontánea y sin ninguna razón que no este relacionada con ayudarnos a vencer la Guerra?

En la sala, ningún ruido podía ser oído. Todas las miradas fijas en el.

Si- respondió finalmente, como antes, sin que pudiera pensar. Ni el sabía que esa sería su respuesta.

-Muy bien, entonces.- después de una pausa.-El cáliz azul tiene una poción que llamamos la Poción de la Sabiduría. Ella no da todas las respuestas. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer eso, pero va ayudar a aclarar su mente para que pueda entender lo que acaba de ver. Y no necesita preocuparse, Sr. Malfoy, nadie de esta sala le va a preguntar detalles sobre su visión de la misma manera que usted no deberá hacerle esa pregunta a ninguno de los miembros de la Orden, ¿esta claro?

-Si.- Draco respondió.

-Bébelo, entonces.- le ordeno Dumbledore.

Con la mano ligeramente temblorosa y con un poco de miedo sobre lo que el tercer cáliz le podía revelar, Draco la tomo entre sus dedos. Esa vez, el líquido era rojo como la sangre y dulce, extremamente dulce. Así que término de beberlo, Draco comenzó a sentirse mejor. El efecto era instantáneo. Era como si sus pensamientos, los recuerdos estaban siendo reorganizados en su mente. Todo lo que antes parecía una maraña de palabras y sentimientos estaban comenzando a tener sentido.

-Sr. Malfoy- Dumbledore hablo, interrumpiéndolo. –No se preocupe. Habrá tiempo suficiente para que pueda examinar sus pensamientos. Y el efecto de la poción de la verdad deberá pasar en algunos minutos. Ahora es momento de que seas recibido entre nosotros. –y conforme hablaba, otra recta dorada fue surgiendo en el suelo, en dirección a la mesa, donde una silla vacía, que no estaba allí antes, había aparecido. La silla estaba en la punta izquierda de la mesa, en el lado opuesto de Potter, Weasley y Granger. –Ahora, debe recorrer la mesa de derecha a izquierda, saludando a todos los miembros de la Orden.

Aquel fue probablemente uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Nunca antes había visto tantas personas que lo detestaran y que el detestaba juntas en una misma sala, su único consuelo era saber que a ellos les gustaba eso tanto como a el. Por fin, Draco llego a su lugar y, en la mesa al frente de su silla estaba el distintivo de la Orden –una fénix de oro con las alas abiertas- que desde ese momento debía usar en su uniforme, como se usaban los distintivos de los monitores en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, esta reunión esta oficialmente terminada. –dijo Dumbledore momentos después de que Draco se sentará. –Todos deben estar aquí mañana a la misma hora, hay mucho de que discutir. Por hoy se pueden retirar.

Lentamente, cada uno de los presentes se fue levantando y saliendo, sin decir una palabra. Parecía que estaban saliendo de un funeral y, con seguridad, era así que se sentían, acababan de aceptar un Malfoy en la Orden. Todos, excepto, Snape y Dumbledore. Este miraba a Draco divertido, como si supiera desde el principio que eso iba a suceder.

También silenciosamente, Malfoy se levanto y siguió a los otros. Aun no se había librado del efecto de la última poción. Sus pensamientos continuaban moviéndose, como engranes que se encajaban, y el necesitaba tranquilidad para poder raciocinar. Se fue directamente hacia sus aposentos, entonces, sin preocuparse en encender las luces, se arrojo en la cama de cuatro columnas, cerrando los ojos.

Las imágenes que de la conversación que había tenido con su "yo" del futuro hacia dos años volviendo a su mente. Finalmente era capaz de entender el miedo y el desespero de aquel hombre. El le había dicho que había encontrado a Ginny muerta, que ella se había suicidado y fue exactamente esa escena que había visto. Se demoro un poco en entenderlo, pero finalmente todo estaba claro, todo comenzaba a tener sentido: como se sentía cerca de ella, porque había salvado a Potter, por que sentía unos celos locos solamente de imaginársela con el novio. Debería haber sido obvio, ¿pero como podía haberlo imaginado? Ella era, al final de cuentas, una Weasley. Antes el había dicho que no le importaba lo que pudiera sucederle. ¿Por qué debía importarle encontrarla con los pulsos cortados? Pero al sostenerla en sus brazos, Draco noto lo equivocado que estaba. Dumbledore estaba absolutamente en lo correcto cuando le dijo que vería exactamente lo que necesitaba ver. Eso, sin embargo, no le impedía sentir miedo.

Golpes leves en la puerta interrumpieron su línea de raciocino y Draco se levanto irritado para ver quien quería hablar con el. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con los ojos castaños de Ginny, observándolo.

-No terminamos nuestra conversación.- dijo simplemente.

-La ceremonia de iniciación ya termino.- comento. –Si hubiera decidido no aceptar, no podrías hacer nada. –Draco completo antes de que pudiera contenerse, y se movió hacia un lado para que ella entrará encendiendo las luces con un movimiento de la varita. –Estoy realmente cansado, Weasley.- no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con ella en ese momento. Temía hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy.- le respondió, sentándose en la punta de la cama. –No voy hacerte preguntas difíciles. Solo quiero saber como fueron las cosas.

-Weasley- le respondió, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama en la punta opuesta a Ginny. –Sabes que la ceremonia es secreta.

-¡Bobo!- exclamo riéndose. -¡No quiero una descripción detallada de lo que paso! Solamente quiero que me digas como fue, en general.

-¿En general? Bueno, creo que en general todo salio bien- le dijo por fin, arrojándole el distintivo de la Orden. –Me aceptaron, ¿no?

-¡Que bueno!- le respondió, examinando el fénix. –Estoy muy orgullosa. – completo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te escribí en esa carta, por Dios?- Draco le pregunto cambiando el asunto súbitamente.

-Ya te dije: talvez algún día te cuente, cuando estés listo. ¿Pero por qué ese interés tan repentino? ¡No tocabas ese asunto desde hace dos años!

-Sólo quiero entender.

-¿Entender qué?

-A ti.

-¿A mi?

-¡Si a ti! ¿Por qué siempre estas cerca? ¿Por qué te importo? ¡Debe haber sido tremenda carta!

-Lo fue. Realmente lo fue. – Ginny le respondió seria. -¿Preferirías que no me importará?- ella le pregunto por fin.

-No. A veces creo que eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en este infierno. Aunque, claro, que la mayor parte del tiempo, me irrites. –le dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny le sonrió de vuelta por un momento, y después se puso seria de nuevo.

-Me preguntaste si había ido a conversar contigo solo porque Harry me pidió ayuda y la respuesta es no, Draco. Fui hablar contigo porque quise. Sabes que me encanta molestarte.

-Es verdad, pequeña, te encanta. ¿Soy irresistible o no?- le pregunto, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

-Oh, por favor, no seas convencido, Malfoy.

-¡Ginny eso es lo mismo que pedirle al sol que pare de brillar!

- Es verdad. –ella no resistió y comenzó a reír. –Tienes razón. – después de una pausa. -¿Qué te paso?

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno esta es la primera conversación civilizada que tenemos. Ni estás intentando expulsarme.

-¿Serviría de algo si lo intentará?

-Claro que no, pero eso nunca te impidió hacerlo. Dime, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Si preguntas de nuevo, Weasley, voy a expulsarte.

-Ya llegamos a la conclusión de que no podrías.

-¡Ah, pero lo voy hacer! ¡Ni que tenga que cargarte!

-¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!

-¿Es un desafío?- le pregunto en un tono peligroso-

-No, no lo es. Sólo un comentario.- le contesto Ginny sonriendo.

-Me parece bien- y cambiando de asunto- Al final de cuentas, ¿Cómo lo logras?

-¿Logro que?

-Saber cuando estoy mintiendo. Paso una buena parte del tiempo intentando enmascarar de la mejor manera lo que estoy pensando y llegas tú y lo arruinas todo. ¿Cómo lo logras, Ginny?

-No lo se, Draco. Talvez… bueno, talvez haya algún tipo de ligación por todo lo que paso, todo lo que pudo haber pasado… y no podemos olvidar que me salvaste la vida.

-Es verdad. Lo había olvidado.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?- le pregunto abismada.

-No se. Quiero decir… pienso bastante en eso, pero ahora lo había olvidado… no se. Aquel fue el día más loco de mi vida.

-¿El más loco? ¿Aun después de todo lo que has visto en esta Guerra?

-Imagínate sentarte y conversar contigo misma, dieciocho años más vieja, Weasley, y talvez entiendas lo que quiero decir.

- Por las cartas, creo que no me gustaría mucho encontrarme- comento en un tono amargo. –No era muy feliz.

-Te mataste.- Draco dijo secamente.

-¡Si, me mate!- y después de una pausa. –A veces, me pongo a pensar, intentando imaginar todo lo que tu padre habría hecho conmigo si hubiera continuado presa…

-No lo hagas. –Draco la interrumpió. Era demasiado doloroso para considerarlo.

-No logro evitarlo, Draco.- continúo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Quiero decir, tu lo conocías, sabias de lo que era capaz.

-Ya te dije. – la interrumpió nuevamente, acercándose y colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica delicadamente. –No hagas eso, Ginny. No vale la pena perder tu tiempo imaginándote cosas que no van a suceder. Mi padre esta muerto y fue muy bien cremado.

-Lo se, pero…

-Shhh…- murmuro, llevando uno de sus dedos a los labios de ella para impedirle que continuara hablando. –No digas nada. –Draco susurro y, milagrosamente, ella obedeció.

No por primera vez en su vida, Malfoy la observo viendo lo hermosa que ella era, con los cabellos rojos enmarcando su rostro y esos ojos castaños profundos y, en ese momento, completamente vulnerable. Sin pensar, casi instintivamente, Draco se inclino y la beso. Primero levemente, casi como ese primer beso, hacia dos años, y después con un poco más de intensidad. Ginny, sin embargo, lo interrumpió parando para mirarlo y abriendo la boca para decir algo. Nuevamente, Draco la interrumpió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No, Ginny, por favor.- el susurro, sus ojos implorando. –por favor, no digas nada. –y, por segunda vez, ella le obedeció, permitiendo que Draco la besara de nuevo, esa vez sin suavidad. El intento colocar en ese acto todo lo que había sentido al sostenerla muerta, toda la confusión que se aclaraba poco a poco en su mente; todo el miedo y toda la ternura, todo el amor, y el resultado fue el primer beso de verdad que los dos intercambiaron. El primer beso que significaba más, mucho más de lo que cualquier un podría imaginar. El primer beso de dos personas completamente, perdidamente enamoradas.


	4. Negación

**N/T: Hola a todos los que siguen esta linda historia… como saben esta es una traducción de la fic de Flora "A Sabiduría de um Tolo", espero que este nuevo cap. les guste… y lamento la demora pero la U. no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre este semestre… **

**Le agradezco a Vivi por su maravilloso trabajo corrigiendo los errores gramaticales de la fic… **

**Y sin más preámbulos… que lo disfruten… **

**Capitulo 3- Negación.**

21 de Diciembre

El día estaba claro, un bello día de invierno, sin nubes y sin ninguna señal de tempestad en el cielo. Hogwarts aún estaba toda cubierta de la nieve que había caído durante la noche y el frío mantenía a las personas en el interior del castillo, cerca de las chimeneas o encogidas debajo de los cobertores. La navidad llegaría pronto y, si no fuera por la Guerra, todos estarían felices, probablemente llenando los corredores de luces, cintas y canciones. Ante las circunstancias, sin embargo, nadie se sentía realmente bien para hacer las cosas típicas de esa época del año. La única excepción era para los niños del orfanato que habían establecido en una de las alas de Hogwarts. Ellos tenían alguna decoración y regalos, y tal vez hasta un poco de música que, en una mañana como esa, sería capaz de emocionar a cualquiera que pasará por ahí, por más insensible que fuera, al recordar los días antes del infierno.

El cuarto de Draco Malfoy, entre tanto, estaba en una parte muy lejana a la de los huérfanos. No le gustaban mucho los niños. Pensaba que eran inconvenientes, como mínimo, e irritantes en la mayoría de las veces. Mientras más lejos de ellos, mejor. Ignoraba que, a pesar de su comportamiento casi siempre impredecible, los niños tenían una increíble capacidad de sorprender a los adultos. De esa manera, gracias a sus propios preconceptos, en lugar de despertar con el sonido leve y dulce del canto de los pequeños en sus oídos, Draco Malfoy despertó en el silencio cortante de su cuarto. Al lado de la soledad en su cama.

El sabía que algo estaba mal con eso. No debería estar solo, al menos no esa mañana. Pero lo estaba.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando que el sol entrara y lo iluminara todo sin misericordia. Mirando al reloj en la mesa de noche, notó que ya eran las nueve de la mañana y le extrañó el hecho de que hubiera dormido hasta tan tarde. Normalmente, Draco tenía problemas para dormir y se levantaba temprano. Muy temprano. Principalmente cuando la claridad del sol invadía su cuarto de aquella manera. Pero hoy no. Hoy despertó de un sueño reconfortante y sin sueños, como no lo hacía desde hace años.

Parpadeando, se frotó los ojos hasta que estuvieron abiertos y atentos. Miró alrededor de la cama, buscando su ropa. No tenía su pijama habitual y su ropa del día anterior, al igual que el fénix de oro, sus zapatos y medias, estaban regados por el suelo. El fuego de la chimenea había muerto en algún momento durante la noche, dejando el ambiente helado. Intentando ignorar el aire frío que entró en contacto con su piel en el momento que se levantó, Draco se colocó los pantalones y las medias y le dio la vuelta a la cama para encontrar su camisa. Se la colocó lentamente pero, antes de que pudiera abotonarla, un golpe seco en la puerta llamó su atención. Parpadeando de nuevo e intentando colocar de lado el sueño aún obvio en sus ojos, se acercó a la puerta.

-Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? -la inconfundible voz de Harry Potter se escuchó a través de la puerta.

_Dios mío_, Draco pensó, palideciendo considerablemente. _Lo sabe,_ eran las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza. Sin embargo, intentando parecer tranquilo como siempre, preguntó firme:

-¿Sobre qué quiere hablar, Potter?

-Sobre anoche, Malfoy. ¿Qué más podría ser? -respondió, entrando en el cuarto sin esperar permiso-. ¡Dios! ¡Que frío hace aquí! ¿Qué intenta hacer? ¿Morir de hipotermia? -completó, prendiendo la chimenea con la varita.

-¡Realmente no creo que la temperatura de mi cuarto sea de su interés, Potter! -respondió, tirando la puerta con fuerza–. Mire, no se que le dijo ella, pero…-

-¿Ella? ¿Ella quién? -el otro preguntó, sin entender. El corazón de Draco latió descontroladamente–. ¿De qué habla? -Harry continuó.

-Bueno, soy yo el que tiene que hacer esa pregunta. ¿De qué _está_ hablando?

-De la iniciación, obviamente –Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio ante la respuesta-. ¿Qué pensaba que era?

-Mi conversación con Ginny –respondió rápidamente. Al final, una mentira siempre es más fácil de creer cuando se mezcla con la verdad.

-Ella no me dijo nada sobre alguna conversación entre ustedes. ¿Por qué? ¿Algo que debería saber?

-Nada que sea su problema –Draco contesto sin pensar.

-Malfoy, si descubro que le hizo algo…

-Relájese, Potter. No hice nada diferente de lo usual –respondió, mintiendo de nuevo. Nada en la noche anterior había sido usual.

-Muy bien –dijo Harry finalmente, en un tono de voz que indicaba que no le había creído nada y que le pediría explicaciones a la chica–. De lo que realmente quería hablar es que… bien, aunque no me crea, estoy feliz porque haya aceptado la iniciación para la Orden. Se la merecía.

-¡Ah, pero le creo que esté feliz! -Draco dijo, con la voz cargada de veneno-. A final de cuentas, eso sirvió para calmar su conciencia, ¿no? Para sentirse un poco mejor con el hecho de que lo salvó uno de sus peores enemigos.

-¡Dios, Malfoy! ¿Por qué usted tiene que volver todo más difícil? Realmente estoy intentando…-Harry respondió furioso.

-¡Pues no lo intente! ¡No quiero nada que venga de usted! ¡Ni su piedad, ni su simpatía y mucho menos su amistad! -_Bueno, tal vez su novia, _Draco no pudo dejar de pensar, _pero dudo que me la quiera dar_.

-Realmente no entiendo –Harry dijo después de una pausa, su voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

-¿Qué no entiende? -preguntó cortante.

-Como Ginny puede pasar más de tres minutos a su lado –respondió con desprecio y, sin notar que sus últimas palabras hirieron a Draco más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido decir, salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Una vez solo de nuevo, Draco se arrojó a la cama pesadamente. Nada estaba saliendo bien esa mañana. Y, para empeorar las cosas, no creía que los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo abandonarían rápidamente. Suspirando, se llevó las manos al rostro y se giró en la cama, murmurando contra el colchón. _¡Dios! ¡¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?!. _Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No había estado soñando, lo sabía. La mayor prueba de que todo en realidad había pasado era el perfume de ella, impregnado en la almohada, en las sábanas, en él mismo, en todo el cuarto. No entendía cómo Potter no lo había notado, después de todo, probablemente conocía muy bien ese olor. Malfoy no lograba imaginar una fragancia más dulce, y en ese momento se sentía sofocado por ella. _Dios, _murmuró de nuevo, _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Ese era el problema, no estaba pensando, esa era la verdad. Había hecho lo que creyó era lo correcto en el momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias o en los verdaderos motivos. Todo lo que recordaba era la imagen que había visto de ella muerta y nada parecía más doloroso que perderla, que alejarse de ella…y nada parecía más divino que besarla. El aún estaba bajo el efecto de aquella maldita poción de la sabiduría que había hecho que todo pareciera tan claro, tan perfecto, tan obvio. Ahora, a la luz del día y sin la excusa de la poción, se preguntaba si no había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Estaba confundido. Más confundido que antes, incluso. No sabía qué pensar, qué hacer. Y para empeorar la situación, Ginny probablemente estaba más confundida que él, y con más rabia también. Ella aún no le había contado nada a Potter, eso por lo menos era obvio. Lo más probable es que no había tenido tiempo, pero, como toda buena gryffindor, le contaría todo… y eso volvería la vida de Draco un infierno aún peor. Con otro suspiro cansado, se levantó. No serviría de nada quedarse acostado en la cama, intentando entender qué había pasado o imaginar lo que ella estaría pensando. Lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrarla, aunque fuera simplemente para decirle lo arrepentido que estaba.

Con esa resolución en mente, Draco se bañó rápidamente y se colocó el uniforme. No se permitió pensar mucho en ella mientras se vestía. Temía que una mirada en aquellos ojos castaños fuera suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza nuevamente, lo cual, con seguridad, era una estupidez. Al fin y al cabo, el era Draco Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca pierde la cabeza. Una vez listo, con el fénix de oro puesto cuidadosamente, salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la enfermería donde Ginny debía estar.

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Estaba nervioso, era imposible negarlo, y eso lo hacía enojarse consigo mismo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era insultarla de alguna forma, fingir que nada había pasado, ignorarla. Parecía simple y, con seguridad, no sería la primera vez que haría algo de ese género, pero sabía que si hacía alguna de esas cosas la lastimaría. Eso no debería importarle pero, por algún motivo que no deseaba averiguar, le importaba. _Ella no te importa de verdad_, se repetía mentalmente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la enfermería, _todo fue culpa de la maldita poción_. Sin embargo, cuando giró en el corredor, al verla a algunos pasos de distancia, su corazón latió nuevamente acelerado. Cuidadosamente, empezó a caminar hacia ella pero, antes de que la alcanzara, Potter apareció por el otro lado del corredor y fue hacia ella. Escondiéndose en una armadura cerca de la pared, Malfoy los vio conversar sin lograr oír lo que decían.

Observándolos atentamente, notó que Weasley parecía bastante perturbada. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos, y balanceó la cabeza en señal de negación. Por un instante, ella giró el rostro en la dirección en que Draco estaba y él pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas por las lágrimas derramadas. Potter la miraba con una expresión preocupada, su mano apoyada en el hombro de ella. Malfoy no podía escucharlos, pero tenía una idea muy clara sobre el asunto. Súbitamente, una onda de rabia lo invadió. Potter no tenía el derecho de estar con ella en ese momento. Lo que fuera que pasaba, era él quien debía estar con Ginny, era él quien debía estar conversando con ella y no el maldito _Niño-que-sobrevivió_. Con eso en mente, Malfoy dio un paso hacia el frente, dispuesto a interrumpirlos. Fue en ese momento, sin embargo, que Potter decidió hacer algo que hirió a Draco tal como lo haría un puñal atravesando su corazón. Aparentemente, el perfecto Potter no estaba satisfecho con apoyar su mano en el hombro de ella y, dejando que sus manos bajaran por su espalda, la abrazó. Ella, a su vez, se dejó abrazar sin resistencia, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él, llorando aun más.

Draco se quedó estático. No entendía por qué la imagen de los dos ahí, abrazados, lo hería tanto. No eran celos, era mucho más que eso. Se sentía traicionado. En algún lugar de su mente sabía que era una estupidez. Al final de cuentas, Potter era su novio, no al contrario. Pero en ese momento no le importaba la lógica. Había olvidado que estaba allí para decirle lo mucho que se arrepentía por la noche anterior, para culpar a la poción y no a sus propios sentimientos; había olvidado que no le importaba Ginny. Las únicas cosas que parecía notar era el hecho de tenerlos a los dos en frente suyo y el de sentir ese gran hueco en su corazón.

No quería seguir presenciando ninguna otra escena de demostración de afecto entre la pareja –realmente no se creía capaz de soportar si decidían besarse-, por lo que giró y comenzó el camino de vuelta hacia su cuarto. Su cabeza latía, su corazón se contraía y sus piernas andaban solas, pues su cerebro estaba demasiado preocupado, procesando lo que acababa de ver, para dar alguna orden. Entrando en el cuarto, se arrojó a la cama nuevamente -de donde creía no debió salir nunca-, descubriendo que los elfos domésticos aún no habían organizado su cuarto y que, por lo tanto, las sábanas continuaban impregnadas con el olor de ella. Enojado y cansado, se levantó, agarró la chaqueta que estaba encima de la poltrona y salió. No soportaría quedarse dentro del castillo. No quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie… entonces decidió salir a los jardines de Hogwarts donde, con seguridad, no habría ninguna otra alma caminando.

Luego que el aire helado golpeara su rostro, haciéndolo temblar un poco, Draco comenzó a sentirse mejor. Le gustaba el frío. Estaba acostumbrado a el. A medida que caminaba, su corazón iba volviendo a la normalidad y él se tranquilizaba. Era esencial que tratara todo de la forma más racional posible. Después de todo, aún era de Slytherin, no un maldito Gryffindor, y más que eso, era un Malfoy. Ninguna persona debía ser capaz de meterlo en esa montaña rusa emocional. Ninguna persona, y, ciertamente, menos aún una Weasley. Ella no le importaba. No quería que le importara.

Cuando finalmente volvió al castillo, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Sus manos estaban casi congeladas ya que había olvidado llevar unos guantes, pero estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Nada como una larga caminada bajo el frío para endurecer su propio corazón. Ignorando a todas las personas con las que se cruzó, fue directamente hacia su cuarto -que ya estaba limpio y organizado- y permaneció allí, sentado en una de las poltronas, terminando de convencerse de que estaba bien sacarse completamente de la cabeza a Ginny Weasley. De repente, a mitad de la tarde, escuchó golpes en la puerta. Era ella, estaba seguro, pero en lugar de abrir, continuó sentado con los ojos cerrados. Después de un tiempo, Ginny desistió y él respiró aliviado. Realmente no quería verla.

Cuando llegó la hora que Dumbledore había marcado, un poco antes del atardecer, se levantó y repitió los pasos de la noche anterior, de vuelta a la sala del consejo de la Orden. Realmente había mucho que discutir y Draco se sentía mucho más confortable hablando sobre la guerra cuando estaba en ese estado amargo de humor, con el corazón más endurecido. Al final, no sería bueno que nadie creyera que él estaba volviéndose más suave. No, con seguridad, Draco Malfoy no correría ese riesgo. Por nada.

-La esfera de influencia de Voldemort está creciendo -dijo Lupin–, no podemos seguir ignorando sus acciones en otros países. Por toda Europa, y hasta en partes de África y Asia, es posible sentir el olor de su trabajo –el ex profesor completó. Había estado viajando en los últimos seis meses para recoger información sobre las acciones del Lord de las Tinieblas en el extranjero. Ahora estaba de vuelta en el Reino Unido para relatarles lo que había descubierto y tenía dificultades en convencer a los que estaban presentes de la gravedad de la situación.

-Pero no hemos oído ningún relato de ataques de mortifagos fuera de Gran Bretaña –interrumpió uno de los Weasley más viejos, Draco no sabía exactamente cual. Habían tantos.

-Simplemente porque Voldemort ha usado otras técnicas. No hay mortifagos suficientes para actuar por toda Europa, aún está reclutando nuevos seguidores para eso. Mientras tanto, esta asociándose con muggles.

-¿¿Muggles?? -Malfoy dijo, sorprendido. Durante todo el discurso de Lupin, había estado apenas medio oyendo. Potter estaba en frente suyo, en el lado opuesto de la mesa de media luna, y Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para quitarle los ojos de encima. La escena del abrazo en el corredor aún le dolía y era casi imposible prestarle atención a la voz monótona de su ex profesor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a sus oídos que Lord Voldemort estaba asociándose a muggles, Draco despertó de sus divagaciones-. ¿Escuché bien? -todo el resto de la audiencia parecía igual de sorprendido.

-Si, Sr. Malfoy. Fue exactamente eso lo que dije.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Snape fríamente–. Es casi imposible imaginar al Lord de las Tinieblas haciendo algo de ese género.

-Voldemort haría todo lo que fuera necesario para destruirnos. El quiere simplemente provocar el caos. En todo el mundo ha habido un aumento en las actividades terroristas. El Lord de las Tinieblas no se asocia directamente con los muggles, actúa por debajo de las cuerdas, instigando antiguas rivalidades, promoviendo y patrocinando grupos radicales, grupos separatistas y movimientos racistas, sin mencionar su estímulo a organizaciones terroristas. Quiere incitar el odio y, como no le gustan los muggles, no hay ningún problema en dejar que ellos mismos se maten –dijo Lupin exaltado. Por un momento no hubo respuestas afirmativas ni discordantes. Todos parecían considerar lo que acababan de escuchar hasta que Dumbledore cortó el silencio.

-Hay precedentes históricos -afirmó, su voz tranquila como siempre.

-Grindelwald en las décadas de los 20, 30 y 40 -completó el patriarca de los Weasley. Dumbledore balanceó la cabeza concordando.

-Grindelwald comprendía que, por más que nuestra existencia este escondida para los muggles, vivimos en el mismo lugar, dividimos los mismos espacios, los mismos países y, eventualmente, somos afectados por lo que les sucede y vice-versa. Por eso, él hizo una Guerra contra nosotros en dos esferas. Aún si era derrotado en el mundo mágico, si los muggles fueran vencidos en su propio mundo, nos hundiríamos todos en un grandísimo caos del cual nadie saldría bien parado –explicó Albus, sin querer mencionar su participación decisiva en la última guerra. Tomando en cuenta lo que Grindelwald hizo, los atentados de Voldemort en los años 70 eran cosas de niños.

Malfoy estaba tan acostumbrado a no interesarse por lo que le sucedía a los muggles que, en su opinión, la idea de que el mundo mágico podría ser afectado decisivamente por las tonterías que le suceden a la sociedad muggle era absurda, prácticamente una herejía. Sin embargo, cuando él verbalizó ese pensamiento, Dumbledore lo interrumpió inmediatamente:

-Es esa, Sr. Malfoy, la diferencia entre un visionario y un mediocre. Grindelwald pudo haber sido un brujo de las tinieblas, pero era inteligente. El era un visionario que miró más allá de su propio odio para intentar entender cómo funcionaba nuestro mundo y también, claro, para intentar descubrir como usar sus enemigos contra ellos mismos. Y su interpretación era correcta. Es esencial que el mundo de ellos esté estable para que nosotros podamos vivir en paz. Un mediocre, al contrario, es alguien incapaz de mirar más allá de sus alrededores y a través de las cadenas de su mente para comprender las consecuencias de sus actos –Draco miró al director sorprendido. Nunca antes lo había reprendido públicamente y ahora lo había llamado mediocre enfrente de todos. El salón entero parecía sorprendido, no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacciones del líder de la Orden. La rabia comenzó a subir en la cabeza de Draco y sintió que todos los pensamientos racionales abandonaban su mente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa estúpida, Potter lo interrumpió:

-¿Debemos presumir, entonces, que Grindelwald fue el responsable de la II Guerra Mundial?

-¿El único responsable? No -respondió McGonogall–. Pero él actuó como una bomba propulsora, reconociendo la rivalidad y el odio latente que existía. Y digamos que sabía colocar a las personas correctas en los lugares correctos.

-¿Hitler era un brujo? -Granger no se contuvo. Draco estaba en realidad sorprendido porque ella había logrado mantener la boca cerrada durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Hitler? No, ni Mussolini. Pero otros lo eran.

-¿Será que podemos volver a discutir la cuestión principal aquí? -Ronald Weasley interrumpió-. ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo hablando de un brujo de las tinieblas que ya esta más que muerto, mientras otro continúa vivo y causándonos serios problemas!

-Si Voldemort –comenzó Malfoy aún con rabia por haber sido insultado antes, pero momentáneamente satisfecho por poder descargar su irritación con la estupidez de otra persona, especialmente cuando era Ron Weasley– está usando la misma estrategia que Grindelwald utilizó hace más de cincuenta años, entonces no estamos perdiendo tiempo mientras discutimos sobre eso, Weasley. Estamos estudiando aquello contra lo que debemos luchar –completó con una sonrisa superior, controlándose para no agregar algo del tipo "No es que esperara que lo entendiera. Al final, la falta de proteína en su dieta cuando era niño debió haber impedido que sus neuronas se desarrollaran. No es su culpa, en realidad. Sus padres nunca tuvieron dinero suficiente para comprar carne. Aparte, con tantas bocas que alimentar…"

-Malfoy… -comenzó Weasley, como si hubiera adivinado los insultos no dichos, pero Lupin lo interrumpió a tiempo:

-¡Señores! -dijo en un tono firme–. Independientemente de cualquier cosa, necesitamos decidir que hacer. Voldemort está sembrando el caos por toda Europa, eso ya lo sabemos, es un hecho. Y aunque todavía no se pueden ver todos los síntomas de eso, luego será demasiado tarde para que hagamos algo. Grindelwald podría haber sido impedido anteriormente si las señales hubieran sido interpretadas correctamente. Al contrario, nadie lo tomó en serio y las cosas se salieron de control, asumiendo proporciones gigantescas. Para eso se creó la Orden del Fénix: para vigilar e impedir que todo sucediera de nuevo. Pero, adivinen. ¡Ya está pasando! Desde que Harry derrotó a Voldemort la primera vez, muchos creyeron que nunca tendríamos que luchar contra una amenaza nuevamente. Así, nuestras defensas se debilitaron. ¡Nosotros no estamos preparados para esto! ¿Qué pueden hacer los pocos miembros de la Orden que están en el exterior y que nunca tuvieron que enfrentar otro brujo de las tinieblas de esas proporciones desde que Grindelwald murió? Eso sin mencionar a los muggles que ni siquiera tienen idea de los que están enfrentando. ¡Todos ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda!

-Casi no tenemos personas suficientes para mantenernos, Lupin, ¿y usted sugiere que mandemos gente para afuera? -dijo Snape, sin esconder su desprecio por la propuesta.

-No es una cuestión de elección, Severus. Es una necesidad -respondió calmadamente.

-¡Así como es una necesidad que podamos mantener nuestras propias defensas! ¡La Fortaleza Negra cayó, pero eso sólo significa que en poco tiempo Voldemort estará en nuestros talones aun más furioso! ¡Necesitamos a todas las personas que tenemos y todos los refuerzos que podamos conseguir!

-Lo sé, Severus, pero aun así pienso que es vital que mandemos personas para el exterior. ¡No importa que podamos mantenernos si todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor se desmorona!

-Remus tiene razón, Snape –concordó Black, inclinándose en la silla–. No tenemos ninguna oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort si nos preocupamos solamente por nuestras fronteras.

-Y claro, como su opinión sobre ese asunto es tan imparcial, Black -le contestó el profesor de pociones con desprecio-. ¡Seamos honestos! ¡Estaría de acuerdo con su amigo hombre lobo aunque dijera que todos nos debemos vestir de bailarines turcos para derrotar a los mortífagos!

-Su… -comenzó Sirius en un tono muy parecido al que había usado Ron anteriormente al dirigirse a Malfoy. Sin embargo, esa vez, fue Dumbledore quien intervino:

-Señores, por favor -dijo como si hablará con dos alumnos de primer año–. No estamos aquí para pelear. Remus tiene razón, no podemos ignorar lo que pasa en el exterior. Snape, sin embargo, también la tiene. No podemos simplemente olvidarnos de nuestro propio ejército, nuestros propios esfuerzos. ¿Qué debemos hacer, entonces? –preguntó, recorriendo con la mirada la gran mesa–. Considero esencial que enviemos ayuda a los miembros de la Orden que están fuera del Reino Unido, pero no debo y no voy a obligar a nadie a que vaya. Una cosa es luchar aquí, cerca de casa, defendiendo directamente nuestros hogares. Otra cosa es ir a defender los hogares ajenos en otros países. Esa debe ser una misión voluntaria y, probablemente, va a colocarlos en situaciones difíciles e inesperadas. Será necesario también lidiar con muggles ya que Voldemort los involucró en la Guerra y por eso no quiero que se ofrezcan si tienen dudas. Como dije, considero que es una tarea de un valor inestimable, mas es necesario que hayan voluntarios. ¿Quiénes se disponen a ir? -preguntó, por fin, en una voz tranquila. Dumbledore tenía una manera de hablar que, aunque recalcaba la importancia de la misión, no llegaba a obligar a nadie a realizarla. Estaba claro que la elección sería personal y que nadie sería reprimido, cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

-Yo iré, claro -respondió Lupin, casi inmediatamente.

-Si, lógico -concordó Dumbledore–. No creo que alguien se oponga a que tú lideres esta misión, Remus –y como realmente nadie en el salón protesto, el continúo- ¿Alguien más?

Draco podía sentir la atmósfera pesada que se formó entre los presentes. Todos se movían incómodos en sus sillas, los corazones latían aceleradamente mientras el silencio lleno de expectativas aún reinaba. No era una decisión fácil para nadie. Hasta él estaba convencido de que era algo necesario, pero de ahí a realmente abandonar el lugar que siempre había conocido como casa en medio de la Guerra… no, ese era un paso muy grande para dar sin pensarlo bien.

Por un instante, parecía que nadie iba abrir la boca, mas súbitamente un hombre pelirrojo -tenía que ser un Weasley- habló:

-Yo iré -todos parecían sorprendidos y sus padres, en particular, parecían aterrorizados-. Viví en Egipto durante un tiempo y también en Alemania antes de que empezara la Guerra. Conozco muchos brujos en el extranjero y estoy acostumbrado a convivir con ellos -Dumbledore balanceó la cabeza en una señal de aprobación mientras Lupin sonreía. Después miraron nuevamente a los otros, esperando más manifestaciones.

Malfoy observó al Weasley que había hablado con más sorpresa que los otros. No esperaba que alguno de ellos fuera a abandonar a su familia. En realidad, no estaba seguro que eso significara "abandonar" alguna cosa. Era apenas otra forma de participar en la Guerra. _Y bien lejos de aquí, _completó mentalmente. Fue entonces que algo en su cabeza estalló. _Bien lejos de aquí, _repitió, comenzando a entender el significado de esas palabras. Si había algo que necesitaba era salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba estar lejos. De hecho, mientras más lejos de _ella_ estuviera, mejor se sentiría.

-Yo también voy -dijo una voz tímida perteneciente a una pequeña mujer que, en la época de Hogwarts, había pertenecido a Ravenclaw. Draco no recordaba su nombre–. Pasé muchos veranos en Francia con mis padres, también estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con brujos extranjeros –completó con voz más firme.

Olvidando por un momento las miradas de sorpresa que la chica también había recibido, Malfoy volvió a sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba irse a un lugar donde _ella_ no pudiera encontrarlo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y, obviamente, no lograba hacerlo con _ella_ cerca. Si pudiera hacerlo, la habría sacado de su cuarto antes de besarla porque, después de eso, no creía que lo hubiera logrado aunque quisiera. La misión en sí parecía un poco absurda. Necesaria, pero absurda. Ya era malo luchar en el propio país, salir de su camino para seguir luchando parecía cosa de locos. Y sólo la idea de tener que estar rodeado de muggles era suficiente para dejarlo con ganas de vomitar, pero, por otro lado, tendría la excusa perfecta para irse sin levantar sospechas.

-Yo voy -otra voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa vez era una mujer un poco más vieja. La recordaba de alguna forma. Había pertenecido a Gryffindor.

-¿Estás loca, Angelina? -susurró uno de los gemelos, lo suficientemente alto para que casi todos lo escucharan.

-¡No lo estoy! -la mujer respondió indignada-. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí mientras Voldemort intenta voltear nuestro mundo patas arriba? ¡No pienso hacer eso!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pero si tú vas, yo también voy!

La conversación habría arrancado risas de un público menos preocupado. Sin embargo, en esa situación, sólo algunas personas dejaron escapar una leve sonrisa. Los padres del Weasley parecían desconsolados, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Estás loco, Fred? -el otro gemelo le preguntó, serio.

-Ni un poco.

-Muy bien. La decisión es tuya –fue su respuesta. Malfoy no recordaba haber visto a los gemelos tomar caminos diferentes en ninguna otra ocasión, ni en la escuela, ni en la Guerra. _Creo que hay una primera vez para todo, _pensó.

-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore. -¿Alguien más?

Draco podía notar a los miembros más viejos de la Orden moviéndose en sus sillas. Algunos de ellos querían ir, pero eran más valiosos donde estaban. Aquella era una tarea para los más jóvenes, ya bastaba con que Lupin estuviera entre ellos. Por algunos instantes, Dumbledore buscó con su mirada alguna manifestación, y durante esos instantes, Draco entabló una batalla consigo mismo. Su corazón latía acelerado. La misión en sí no poseía atributos, pero la posibilidad de alejarse de toda esa locura era demasiado tentadora. Por fin, dejó que el miedo ganará. Dejó que su miedo de sentir, su miedo de arriesgarse, su miedo de envolverse, guiará sus acciones. Necesita irse lejos de _ella_ o entonces no respondería por sus actos.

-Yo iré -finalmente habló, colocando en el rostro una sonrisa superior. Inmediatamente, todas las miradas alrededor de la mesa se fijaron en él. Nadie esperaba que Draco Malfoy fuese a disponerse para ejecutar una tarea de esas. Potter lo miraba con aire interrogante, como alguien que se perdió en la mitad de la conversación. Granger le lanzó una mirada enigmática, esa de quien sabe más de lo que aparenta, e hizo que Malfoy se imaginará lo que Ginny le había contado. Weasley parecía en estado de choque. Dumbledore era el único que no parecía desconfiado, chocado o sorprendido. El apenas balanceó la cabeza como había hecho anteriormente y entonces se dirigió a los otros:

-Bueno, ya tenemos seis voluntarios. No es mucho, mas es lo que podemos enviar. Esta sesión está, por lo tanto, cerrada. Les pido a los voluntarios que se queden un momento, Lupin tiene algunas cosas que discutir con ustedes.

En pocos minutos, el resto de la Orden dejó el salón, quedando sentados en la gran mesa los dos Weasleys, la chica de Ravenclaw -de la cual aún no recordaba el nombre-, Jonson -que había jugado en el equipo de quidditch en Gryffindor-, Lupin, Dumbledore y él.

-Bueno, estoy feliz de poder contar con ustedes -comenzó el hombre lobo, entregándole a cada uno un pergamino enrollado–. Los pergaminos contienen buena parte de la información que logré recoger. No vamos a actuar todos juntos, separados podemos hacer más. Por eso, voy a dividirlos. Susan –se dirigió a la chica de Ranvenclaw-, como acostumbrabas pasar el verano en Francia, es para allá que irás. Nuestro contacto en ese país se llama Fleur Delacour.

-Ella estuvo aquí en le época del Torneo De Los Tres Magos.

-Exactamente. Bill –continúo, girándose hacia uno de los Weasley-, dijiste que viviste en Alemania.

-Si.

-Entonces, es para allá que irás. Angelina, Fred… Bueno -Lupin vaciló-, necesito mandar a alguien para Rusia. Ustedes pueden ir juntos, pero tal vez sea necesario que viajen, no sólo porque el país es grande, sino porque también puede ser necesario visitar otros países. ¿Está bien?

-Okay -los dos respondieron, visiblemente aliviados porque no los habían separado.

-Y en cuanto a usted, Sr. Malfoy –dijo Lupin por fin, girándose hacia Draco y evaluándolo con la mirada–, viene conmigo para España -él esperó alguna protesta pero como Draco mantuvo una expresión ilegible y no dijo nada, continúo-. Partiremos esta noche, por eso no les daré más detalles en este momento. Deben ir a sus cuartos y arreglar sus cosas. Estaré esperándolos dentro de una hora, en frente de la escuela, con los carruajes que nos llevaran a la estación de Hogsmeade. En el tren les daré todos los detalles –después de una pausa, completó- Pueden irse.

Los cinco se levantaron pero la voz de Dumbledore impidió que Draco siguiera a los otros por la puerta.

-Un momento, Sr. Malfoy -dijo-. Remus, puedes irte. No te preocupes, si él tiene que ir, no lo atrasaré -Draco se paró cerca de la puerta, esperando, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y paró frente a él. Los dos ya estaban solos.

-¿Usted no quiere que vaya? -Malfoy preguntó insolentemente.

-No quiero que haga nada que no quiera, Sr. Malfoy -el director respondió, siempre con ese brillo en la mirada como si supiera más de lo que debería.

-¿Y qué sabe usted sobre lo que quiero? -Draco preguntó con rabia.

-Más de lo que usted cree.

-¿Más de lo que creo? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra manera de jugar con mi mente, como anoche en esa maldita iniciación?

-No jugamos con su mente. Nada de lo que dije fue mentira.

-¡Pues yo creo que lo fue! ¡Creo que la visión que tuve era lo que _ustedes_ querían que viera y no lo que necesitaba ver, y creo que aquella poción, la tal poción de la sabiduría, sólo sirvió para confundirme aun más y para llevarme a hacer cosas que realmente no quería hacer! -gritó furioso.

-¿Está seguro que no quería hacer esas cosas, Sr. Malfoy? -Dumbledore preguntó, sin levantar la voz. Su tranquilidad solamente aumentaba la rabia de Draco aún más.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! -respondió, mintiendo. En aquel momento no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada.

-Me gustaría que reconsiderará su decisión de ir –Dumbledore dijo después de una pausa, dejando claro que no había creído lo que Draco le había dicho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que su decisión no fue tomada por los motivos correctos.

-Mis motivos no le interesan –Malfoy respondió con desprecio–. Voy a ir, está decidido –completó girándose hacia la puerta, listo para salir sin escuchar nada más.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar -la voz de Dumbledore lo interrumpió–, no ignoraría tan rápidamente todo lo que la poción de la sabiduría me hace hacer o pensar. Es verdad que puede producir ciertos efectos sorprendentes pero, en mi experiencia, eso sucede con más frecuencia en aquellas personas que insisten en no creer, en aquellas personas que no quieren que todo lo que la poción les hace notar sea verdad. La poción no provoca ilusiones, Sr. Malfoy, por lo tanto, lo más probable es que todo lo que sintió sea real y usted no este listo para aceptarlo.

Draco cerró los ojos, controlándose para no explotar. No quería parar para considerar lo que Dumbledore había dicho. No podía hacerlo porque si lo hacía, cambiaría de idea. Entonces hizo la única cosa que creyó segura: continúo caminando. Pasó por la puerta, atravesó la antesala y siguió por los corredores hasta llegar a su cuarto. Allí perdió algún tiempo recogiendo y organizando sus cosas. No eran muchas. El viajaba con poco por si tenía que moverse rápidamente, como en ese momento. Cuando terminó, miró el reloj y vio que aun le sobraban quince minutos. Temiendo quedarse parado en el mismo lugar, pensando y dándole la oportunidad a las palabras de Dumbledore para finalmente entrar en su mente, decidió ir hacia el lugar de encuentro. Si caminaba despacio llegaría a la hora exacta.

Salió, entonces, cerrando la puerta del cuarto y luchando consigo mismo para no dejar que los pensamientos sobre la noche anterior cambiaran la trayectoria de sus pasos y lo llevaran a la enfermería. El iba muy bien durante cinco minutos en dirección a las puertas del colegio cuando la última voz que le gustaría escuchar en ese momento interrumpió su marcha.

-¡Draco! -la escuchó llamarlo. Ella venía corriendo por el corredor para alcanzarlo-. ¡Draco! -exclamó nuevamente cuando se había acercado- ¿Entonces es verdad? -preguntó, ansiedad visible en su rostro. Malfoy intentó ignorarla. Sabía que eso era lo correcto: girar e irse. Pero de alguna forma sus pies parecían pegados al suelo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó.

-Harry -la simple mención de ese nombre fue suficiente para que Draco recordara la escena en el corredor y recobrará el control sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -preguntó con sarcasmo, girándose para continuar su camino.

-Draco -ella lo llamó nuevamente, esa vez halándolo por un hombro.

-¿No deberías estar despidiéndote de tus hermanos, Weasley? -preguntó sarcástico.

-Por favor, no cambies de tema -Ginny dijo con suavidad, levantando las manos para tocarle el rostro, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Malfoy la interrumpió:

-¡No me toques! -dijo con rabia-. ¡No me toques! –y viendo la expresión absolutamente herida en el rostro de ella, los ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, la boca temblando, el continúo, esa vez dejando que ella viera la dimensión del desespero en su alma- ¡Necesito irme, Weasley! ¡Necesito irme! -repitió-. ¿No lo entiendes?

Draco no sabía si ella era capaz de entender. El no creía que Ginevra Weasley algún día entendería su necesidad de irse. Ni él lo comprendía completamente. Sólo sabía que debía salir de ahí antes de que enloqueciera. Su mundo ya estaba lo suficientemente torcido sin que se enamorara de una Weasley –que encima de todo estaba comprometida con el precioso Potter-, lo que sólo empeoraba las cosas. Tal vez alguna parte de ella, entre tanto, entendió su drama –Draco nunca lo supo con seguridad- porque Ginny bajo su mirada por un instante y eso fue todo lo que Malfoy necesito para irse.

Después de que ya había dado unos doce pasos, escuchó nuevamente la voz de ella llamándolo, pero no paró. Si paraba de nuevo, dudaba que lograra retomar el camino. No pudo dejar, sin embargo, de escuchar aquella melodiosa voz una última vez.

-Draco… –dijo y, sin importarle el hecho de que el parará o no para prestarle atención, continuó–. Buena Suerte.

De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho, esa era la peor. Hubiera preferido que lo insultara, maldijera. Draco sabía que la había herido profundamente y aun así ella no le había deseado mal. Debió haber parado, dado media vuelta, haberla abrazado y decirle que nunca más se iría, que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos. Debió. Pero, siendo Draco Malfoy, no lo hizo. Al contrario, continúo caminando decidido, cada paso más cerca de su destino y más lejos de _ella,_ cada paso más fácil a medida que la distancia aumentaba y el endurecía su corazón. No sería difícil olvidarla. La noche anterior había sido apenas un momento en el infinito de una vida y, además, sólo necesitaría recordar que era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, y que los dos son como agua y aceite: no se mezclan nunca.


	5. Gajes del oficio

Continuación de "Amor de Nuestras Vidas". Es una traducción del fic escrito por **Flora Fairfield**, una gran escritora brasilera que, lamentablemente, murió hace más o menos un año. Fue con esta historia que empecé a leer fan fics y por eso es tan importante para mí…

**N/T:** Hola, sólo quería agradecerles a todas las personas que le estén regalando unos minutos de su día a leer este fic y aclarar que el fic fue escrito antes de que saliera el 5 libro, por lo que cosas como que Sirius este vivo serán inevitables…

Un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste… gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo esta historia…

Capítulo 4: Gajes del Oficio.

25 de noviembre.

Draco estacionó cuidadosamente el auto que había alquilado. De todas las cosas que tuvo que aprender para pasarse por muggle, manejar fue probablemente la que más trabajo le costó. No que estuviera listo para admitirlo, eso es obvio. No hay nada que cualquier muggle pueda hacer que él, Draco Malfoy, brujo egresado, no pueda aprender. O por lo menos era eso lo que se repetía todos los días en la mañana. Con un suspiro resignado ante su propio destino, salió del automóvil, cerrando la puerta con desinterés y después apretando el botón del llavero para activar la alarma. Mirando a su alrededor, Draco soltó otro suspiro. Nunca habría imaginado que al salir de Inglaterra hace casi un año terminaría en un lugar como ese. Buscando en su mente, intentó recordar si había escuchado algo sobre ese lugar durante la conversación telefónica de esa mañana, pero no encontró nada. Lupin lo reprendió levemente. 'Llevamos aquí casi un año', le dijo, 'Deberías conocer mejor el país donde vives'. Pero no le importaba. Conocía lo mínimo que necesitaba, aprendía lo suficiente para sobrevivir y hacía pocas preguntas. Intentaba no involucrarse pero era imposible. Si creyó que al salir del Reino Unido se alejaría de la tempestad, se equivocó. Ahora se encontraba en el medio del huracán.

Con una rápida mirada al reloj de muñeca, constató que había llegado un poco temprano. No era la primera vez que debía realizar una tarea como esa. Durante los once meses que llevaba en España, ya había estado un montón de veces en la misma situación. Normalmente, lograba controlar bien los nervios, actuar como si todo estuviera normal, como si sólo fuese otro turista de vacaciones, pero en aquel día en particular estaba inquieto. Nervioso. Tal vez fuera el sitio, tan silencioso y solemne, incluso ahí abajo, que lo estuviera preocupando. Independiente del motivo, sabía que debía calmarse o entonces no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Manteniendo ese objetivo en mente, abrió la puerta de una pequeña cafetería que estaba al frente del sitio en que había estacionado. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío; solamente estaban el señor que atendía y dos adolescentes parados, conversando animadamente en alemán mientras bebían dos tazas de café. Sin prestarles atención, se acercó al puesto donde atendían, pidiendo una taza de café fuerte. Un 'italiano', como lo llamaban allí. Su voz salió prácticamente irreconocible. Habló en un español con un acento americano fuertemente marcado. Viendo su reflejo de reojo en un espejo que había al fondo de la tienda, se contrajo involuntariamente. Por más que estuviera acostumbrado, era siempre un choque verse así, con el cabello y los ojos de un castaño oscuro y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Todo -la voz, el acento, los cambios en su apariencia- hacía parte de su nueva identidad. Allí no era Draco Malfoy, brujo de sangre pura, egresado de Hogwarts, traidor de las enseñanzas de su padre, miembro de la Orden del Fénix. No, era John Merivel. Americano, mercenario especialista en explosivos que podía ser relacionado con una serie de atentados en varios países en los últimos meses. Los hechizos que permitían el disfraz y el acento eran complicados y la poción para alterar la voz se demoraba algunas horas en hacer efecto, por eso era más simple no volver a ser Draco. Entonces, acababa pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con esa apariencia morena, pero no lograba habituarse. Ese simplemente no era él.

Poco después, terminó de tomarse el café, pagó y salió de la cafetería. Quedarse allí no serviría de nada. Subió, entonces, las escaleras, llegando al sitio que estaba buscando. La explanada se extendía por más de treinta mil metros cuadrados. Mirando al frente, tenía una vista privilegiada. A su espalda, en lo alto de la montaña, una gran cruz se erguía, imponente. Hacía frío. El viento helado golpeaba su cuerpo, obligándolo a cerrarse la chaqueta y colocar las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos. El lugar era silencioso y estaba desierto, lo que solamente sirvió para aumentar la sensación de peligro en su mente. Había algo que no estaba bien.

Dejando de lado el paisaje, Draco se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la Iglesia que había sido cavada dentro de la montaña. La fachada era grandiosa, toda de piedra. El local entero era gris: el suelo, las paredes, hasta la estatua que estaba encima de la puerta. Y el día estaba grisáceo, con nubes oscuras en el cielo y un viento que lo hacía temblar de frío a pesar de que estaba bien abrigado. Intentando alejar los malos pensamientos, buscó entre los bolsillos su varita. Además, también verificó la presencia de otra cosa: una caja negra. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí; debía intercambiarla. Un poco más tranquilo, subió las últimas escaleras que faltaban y entró a la Iglesia.

Pasando por una tienda de recuerdos, fue directamente a los detectores de metales que daban acceso al interior. Quitándose la chaqueta, la colocó en una mesa para que pasara por la máquina de rayos x, mientras él cruzaba por el detector. No llevaba nada que pudiera activar las alarmas, su única arma pasaría por una excentricidad o por un juguete de niños. Sin lograr contener su sonrisa de superioridad, tomó de nuevo la chaqueta, se la colocó y siguió su camino. No hacía frío allí dentro pero quería tener la varita a su alcance por si llegaba a necesitarla.

Un largo y amplio túnel llevaba hasta la nave de la Iglesia. Al fondo se podía ver una gran cruz con un Cristo crucificado erguida en el que debía ser el altar. Las paredes del túnel estaban bien iluminadas y cubiertas en ciertos sitios con tapicería de motivos religiosos. Aquella no era una iglesia antigua. Había sido construida en ese siglo e inaugurada en los años 50. La modernidad era clara en las paredes, en las obras de arte, en la arquitectura. Era un lugar bonito pero Draco no se podía librar de la extraña sensación de que algo estaba fuera de su sitio. Había algo lúgubre en aquel lugar. Como aún no había empezado la temporada alta de turismo, no había muchas personas visitándola; una pareja oriental, probablemente japoneses, un grupo pequeño de alemanes -Draco supuso que estuvieran junto a los dos chicos de la cafetería-, y otras dos personas a lo lejos, cerca al altar. Caminando despacio, fingiendo interés en las obras de arte, Draco se acercó al altar. Era allí que debía encontrar a su contacto.

Llegando finalmente al altar, pudo examinar de cerca a las dos personas que estaban allí. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello rubio y gafas redondas. El otro era un hombre más joven, alrededor de los treinta, de apariencia innegablemente española. Ninguno de los dos era su contacto. Draco miró de nuevo el reloj. Habían pasado diez minutos de la hora marcada. Intentó convencerse de que eso no era necesariamente una mala señal, que su contacto se había atrasado en otras ocasiones, pero la sensación de peligro simplemente aumentó. Alejándose un poco de las dos personas, se colocó debajo de la cúpula de la iglesia, fingiendo que la observaba. Era bonita, pero tenía otras preocupaciones como para fijarse.

—Linda, ¿cierto? —dijo una voz a su espalda. Draco se giró inmediatamente, sorprendido al encontrarse al hombre español que había visto antes, sonriéndole.

—Si —respondió unos segundos después, intentando esconder su irritación y desconfianza—. Muy bonita —y se giró nuevamente hacia la cúpula, intentando alejar al extraño.

—Los pájaros vuelan al sur en el invierno —el hombre habló, recibiendo toda la atención de Draco. Había dicho la contraseña, la contraseña que, teóricamente, sólo él y su contacto debían saber.

—¿Quién es usted? —Malfoy preguntó, con una expresión imposible de leer, pero, por dentro, estaba seguro de que tenía serios problemas.

—Un amigo de su amigo. Él no pudo venir y me envió a buscar la encomienda —el hombre susurró.

—Lo siento mucho pero mi amigo no enviaría un sustituto. No puedo entregarle la encomienda —Draco respondió también en voz baja, alejándose.

—El depósito ya fue hecho. ¿Se está rehusando a entregar la mercancía? —le preguntó, sosteniéndolo por el brazo.

—No, la voy a entregar pero cuando venga mi contacto. Fue eso en lo que quedamos hoy por la mañana. Fue eso lo que hicimos todas las veces. ¿Por qué ahora va a ser diferente?

—Hubo un inconveniente.

—No había ninguno esta mañana.

—Vamos, usted sabe como yo que, en nuestro ramo, los inconvenientes suceden de un momento para otro, de un minuto a otro —le hombre le dijo sonriendo—. Pero, previendo que se rehusaría a hacerlo, su amigo mandó esto —completó, entregándole un pedazo de papel doblado.

Malfoy lo tomó y lo abrió. Era una nota escrita con la letra de su contacto. El contenido de la nota estaba escrito en código, decía que debía cumplir con su parte del trato, que todo estaba bien. Draco, sin embargo, sabía que no lo estaba. La nota no tenía ningún valor, no podía estar seguro de que la había escrito libre y espontáneamente. Además, no había manera de saber si ese hombre conocía el sitio del próximo atentando. Esa era la parte principal del intercambio. Draco sólo estaba allí para saber dónde iba a explotar la bomba. Sin estar seguro de obtener esa información, no podía simplemente entregarle la caja que contenía dos sustancias que, al mezclarlas, se vuelven inestables. Era una fórmula que los muggles no conocían, obtenida tras el uso de plantas mágicas, y por eso pasa desapercibida por la seguridad de cualquier sitio. Eran utilizadas para hacer bombas perfectas y Draco las vendía.

Cuando llegó a España, se preparó para su nueva identidad: John Merivel, brujo americano, especialista en explosivos que estaba dispuesto a vender su conocimiento. Se alió a un pequeño grupo de brujos relacionados con Voldemort, cuyo objetivo era ayudar a organizaciones terroristas. Lupin tenía razón sobre los métodos que el Lord estaba usando: solamente quería propagar el caos.

—Lo siento mucho —Draco finalmente le dijo—, pero aun así no se lo puedo entregar. Nada me garantiza que esta nota sea verdadera.

—Es la letra de él.

—Si, lo es, pero puede ser una falsificación. O pudo haber sido obligado a escribirla de la misma forma en que pudieron obtener la contraseña. Perdón, pero sólo le entregaré la mercancía a mi amigo en persona —completó girándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección al túnel.

—Sr. Merivel —el hombre lo llamó nuevamente—, ¿está seguro de que no lo quiere reconsiderar? —había un brillo en su mirada que dejaba obvia la amenaza implícita. Draco casi rió en voz alta. El contacto que debía encontrar era un brujo, uno de los brujos que formaba parte de los seguidores de Voldemort. No eran todos ingleses, pero ese hombre que estaba frente a el no era uno de ellos, lo sabía. Dudaba incluso que fuera un brujo. Probablemente era un muggle y no había nada que un muggle pudiera hacerle.

—Si, estoy seguro —respondió sin hesitar y continuó caminando hacia la salida de la Iglesia. Podía sentir la mirada del hombre quemándole la espalda pero intentó no darle atención. La mujer que estaba cerca del altar ya se había ido y solamente el grupo de alemanes continuaba en la iglesia, pero estaban lejos, cerca de la salida. Sus voces y los pasos de Draco eran las únicas cosas que podían escucharse. Súbitamente, la sensación de peligro volvió con fuerza. Un miedo irracional se apoderó de su mente e instintivamente buscó la varita. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa.

Primero escuchó los pasos del hombre acercándose, después escuchó un estruendo. Un ruido fuerte que llenó toda la iglesia y que hizo que los turistas y funcionarios en la entrada se giraran para ver qué estaba pasando. Escuchó al hombre gritar alguna cosa en español pero no logró entender qué era porque en ese momento comenzó a sentir el dolor. Un dolor profundo que comenzó en algún punto de su espalda y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio la sangre saliendo se su pecho. Por un segundo, se preguntó cómo era posible si el dolor había empezado en la espalda, pero en el segundo siguiente todo pensamiento conciente fue barrido de su mente mientras caía al suelo.

Con un ruido sordo, su cabeza golpeó el piso. Había logrado sacar la mano del bolsillo y sostenía la varita pero no sabía qué hacer. Aquello no era como ser atacado por un hechizo. Estaba atontado, confundido, su visión era borrosa, podía sentir la sangre corriendo, sentir su sabor en la boca y, antes de que pudiera realizar alguna reacción, el hombre estaba de pie, cerca de su cabeza, y había pateado la varita de su mano. Draco la vio rodar lejos de su alcance con un sentimiento semejante al terror. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Se rehusaba a creerlo.

El hombre dijo alguna cosa en español pero él, nuevamente, no entendió. Tal vez sea verdad que, cuando nos encontramos en un momento difícil, pensamos y hablamos en nuestra lengua natal. En aquel instante, Draco Malfoy no lograba entender una sola palabra de español. Tampoco entendía por qué nadie hacía nada. Aún podía ver a los turistas y a los funcionarios parados, viendo. ¿Sería común que un hombre le disparara así a otro en pleno centro turístico? No. Lo sabía. Realmente, había algo muy mal en todo aquello.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo; estaba cansado. Los abrió en seguida, con una voz susurrándole al oído:

—¿Cree que no sé quién es? —el hombre se inclinó sobre él mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. No lograba respirar fácilmente, sus manos y piernas no obedecían a lo que su cerebro mandaba—. Debe saber —el hombre continuó después de encontrar la caja negra que buscaba— por qué esta muriendo. ¿Cree que es por esto? —le preguntó, colocándole la caja a la altura de los ojos—. Está equivocado. Morirá hoy como el traidor que es, Draco Malfoy.

A pesar del cansancio, las palabras del hombre fueron suficientes para aclarar un poco su mente. Entonces era eso. Había sido expuesto, Voldemort había descubierto todo. Alguien lo había reconocido… y era por eso que moriría.

Escuchó al hombre levantarse… sabía lo que seguía. Otro tiro, probablemente, y, esa vez, no estaría consciente para cuando el dolor apareciera. No. Esa vez no habría oportunidad de pensar. Sería inútil reaccionar, lo sabía. Inútil. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a España, se permitió realmente pensar en ella y en lo que había sucedido entre los dos. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido aún estaría con ella, a salvo en Inglaterra, y no muriendo en una emboscada. 'Ahora es demasiado tarde', se dijo mentalmente. Después se reprendió. ¿Cómo era posible que escogiera gastar sus últimos instantes de conciencia pensando en Ginevra Weasley? No, no era posible, pero, aparentemente, eso era lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, Draco cerró los ojos, aún con la imagen de los ojos de Ginny como los había visto por última vez, tristes y heridos, en la cabeza; esperando el último tiro. Aquel fue el segundo más largo de toda su vida. Un segundo que le pareció había durado para siempre.

Súbitamente, otro estruendo se escuchó dentro de la iglesia. 'Es ahora', pensó, preparándose. Pero no perdió la conciencia. El dolor seguía allí castigándolo, respirar era cada vez más difícil y ya había perdido mucha sangre, pero no había un dolor nuevo. Ningún impacto. Confundido, abrió nuevamente los ojos. Esa vez, sin embargo, no logró ver a los turistas y a los funcionarios parados, observando, porque entre ellos se interpusieron varios pares de piernas que no estaban allí antes. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi imposible por su herida, giró la cabeza y, a su lado, pudo ver en el piso al hombre que lo había atacado. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, no debía haber un grupo de rescate. Solamente Lupin sabía donde estaba y no había razón para que creyera que algo había salido mal.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a alguna conclusión, sintió que lo levantaban y giraban cuidadosamente. Su espalda estaba apoyada en algo ahora. No era el suelo, tal vez una camilla. Sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más confusos. Respirar, más difícil. Parpadeó una vez y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el semblante preocupado de Lupin mirándolo. "¡Entonces él supo que algo iba mal!", pensó antes que el cansancio lo venciera completamente.

—¡No! —escuchó la voz del ex profesor, pero estaba demasiado lejos—. No cierres los ojos, Draco. ¿Me entiendes? Quédate aquí —completó. Draco intentó obedecer. Sabía que era importante por algún motivo que no lograba recordar. Lo intentó pero el cansancio era demasiado grande. No escuchó nada más cuando la oscuridad se adueño de su mente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

—Draco —alguien lo llamaba. Lo escuchaba pero no estaba seguro si quería abrir los ojos—. Draco —repitió la voz nuevamente, esa vez más alto. Conocía esa voz. Sabía de quien era mas no lograba identificarla. Por un segundo, imaginó que era la voz de ella, como acostumbraba hacer en sueños, pero en seguida la voz lo llamó de nuevo y era claramente masculina. Además, era una voz autoritaria, no una voz dulce como la de Ginevra. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber usado las palabras 'dulce y Ginevra' en una misma oración, decidió finalmente abrir los ojos. Parecía algo simple. Al menos, eso era lo que había pensado, pero hacerlo no era tan sencillo. La primera cosa que sintió fue dolor. Dolor por todo su cuerpo. En un instante, todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido volvieron a su mente. Le habían disparado. Un tiro. De un muggle cualquiera. Él, Draco Edward Malfoy, casi muere porque un muggle, alguien sin ninguna habilidad mágica, simplemente le había disparado. Era absurdo. Un ultraje. Demasiado humillante. Mucho peor que el dolor físico.

Intentando olvidar por un segundo lo que consideraba la peor cosa que le podía haber pasado, trató de descubrir dónde estaba y de quién era la voz que lo estaba llamando.

—¡Finalmente! —la voz habló de nuevo, girando el rostro en esa dirección. Descubrió que era un Lupin preocupado y con apariencia cansada quien estaba allí—. Nos diste un gran susto.

—Estás horrible —Malfoy le dijo, viendo los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, la expresión cansada y la ropa arrugada.

—¿Recibes un tiro y aun así dices que estoy horrible? —Lupin preguntó—. Bueno, creo que no podía esperar nada mejor de un Malfoy —completó, usando un tono divertido—. Eres un caso perdido.

—¿Y apenas te vienes a dar cuenta? —le contestó tosiendo.

—Vas a estar completamente recuperado en algunos días —dijo, súbitamente serio, como si la tos del chico le hubiera recordado lo que había pasado—. La bala te perforo el pulmón izquierdo. Tuviste suerte al no ser llevado a un hospital muggle. En ese caso, la recuperación tardaría mucho más.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En Madrid, de nuevo. No te preocupes, es un escondite seguro. No vamos a poder permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, pero mientras tanto estaremos bien.

—Voldemort sabe —dijo, recordando las últimas palabras del hombre que lo había atacado.

—Si, lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que fui?

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Habían algunas señales.

—¿Señales? ¿Qué señales?

—Nada concreto. Pequeñas cosas, pequeños indicios. Desconfiaba. Cuando saliste esa mañana, algo no estaba bien. Lo podía sentir.

—¿Intuición femenina? —le preguntó, intentando sonreír con malicia. Lupin estaba acostumbrado lo suficiente como para no prestarle atención al comentario.

—Intuición de lobo, si prefieres —respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa sin malicia—. Cuando recibí una lechuza de Dumbledore avisándome que Voldemort había descubierto nuestra misión, no lo pensé dos veces.

—¿Cómo lo descubrió?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, pero no estoy seguro de la respuesta —comentó, cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado de la cama—. Sin embargo, si tuviera que dar una, creo que fueron los hechizos de memoria los que nos denunciaron.

—No hay nada de malo con mis hechizos de memoria —afirmó Draco, ofendido.

—Y no lo estoy diciendo, pero ambos sabemos como esas cosas pueden ser traicioneras. En mi opinión, alguien debe haber finalmente percibido que la mayoría de los ataques con los cuales estabas relacionado salían mal por uno u otro motivo y que la pequeña cantidad de bombas que efectivamente explotaban, acababan haciendo un daño menor del esperado. De ahí a interrogar a tu contacto y descubrir los hechizos que usaste para obtener la información sobre los sitios de los atentados y los hechizos para alterarle la memoria, debe haber sido fácil. No te culpes, Draco. Sabíamos que este tipo de acción no iba a durar para siempre. Tarde o temprano terminarías siendo expuesto.

—¿Por qué crees que me siento culpable? —le preguntó con desprecio.

—Bien sería algo natural.

—¿Natural para quién? ¡Tal vez para ustedes los Griffyndors que les gusta cargar con la culpa del mundo en los hombros, pero no para mí!

—Malfoy, ya no estás en el Colegio. No todo tiene que ver con la casa en la que el sombrero te puso. Sentir culpa, por ejemplo, no se relaciona con haber sido de Slytherin o de Griffyndor. Sentir culpa sólo tiene que ver con ser humano y todos nos sentimos de la misma manera.

—Si eso fuera verdad no habrían dos ejércitos luchando en esta Guerra.

—Es verdad —reafirmó Lupin—, quieras aceptarlo o no. Podrían existir diez ejércitos luchando en esta Guerra y aun así todos nos sentiríamos iguales.

—No importa —respondió con una risa seca—. En el fondo, nada de eso importa. Al final de cuentas, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Si las cosas hubieran salido mal, sólo yo hubiera muerto y nadie me extrañaría.

—¡Ah! Ahora si estas diciendo estupideces.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó, irónico.

—Lo sé porque yo te extrañaría. Has sido un compañero irritante, mal humorado, desordenado, desinteresado… como mínimo, pero aun así te extrañaría. Y estoy seguro que si intentaras ser un poco menos… menos…

—¿Mal educado?

—Arrogante. Si intentaras ser menos arrogante, un número mayor de personas te extrañarían.

—Estoy conmovido- contestó sarcástico, pero no dudaba de lo que le había dicho. De alguna forma, en esos últimos once meses, habían desarrollado una extraña amistad. Era irónico. Lo había despreciado cuando era su profesor, lo despreciaba porque era pobre, lo despreciaba porque era un hombre lobo. Creía que era inferior, sucio… y nunca se había preocupado por esconderlo. Y ahora, ese mismo hombre estaba ahí, sin importarle demostrar interés por su salud. Y, extrañamente, no le incomodaba su presencia. Al contrario, era reconfortante.

—Bueno, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta sobre lo que pasó ayer?

—En realidad —empezó, recordando algo— me gustaría saber cómo logro entrar el arma y por qué nadie hizo nada cuando me disparó.

—¡Te estabas demorando en preguntarlo! Usó esto —respondió Lupin, entregándole una placa policial.

—¿Era un policia?

—Era, pero no honesto, obvio. No te preocupes, está preso.

—Probablemente alguien va a querer terminar su trabajo, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, seguramente. Por eso debes esconderte por un tiempo.

—¿Dónde?

—Estaba pensando llevarte donde un amigo —le dijo, algo incómodo—. Alguien que no generaría ningún tipo de sospecha.

—¿Y cúal es el problema?

—Es muggle. No sé si vas a aceptar, pero con él estarías seguro.

Draco pensó un instante. Tal vez era hora de parar de subestimar a los muggles. Al final, cuando el hombre lo amenazó, no creyó que pudiera hacerle algo. Había tenido ganas de reírse y eso ¿a dónde lo había llevado? A la cama de un hospital. Si hubiera sido un brujo hablándole en ese tono, inmediatamente hubiera estado alerta. De alguna manera, fue su propio preconcepto el que lo hirió.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, contrariando buena parte de sus sentimientos—. Me quedo con él, no me importa.

—Perfecto. Ya que es así, voy a preparar todo. Te irás a penas el medimago te dé de alta. Intenta descansar.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo —dijo, viéndolo levantarse—. Como te dije: te ves horrible.

—Lo haré, lo haré —dijo acercándose a la puerta. En instantes, estaba solo de nuevo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Aún estaba cansado y el sueño lo venció rápidamente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco despertó con la luz dándole en la cara. Su cama quedaba al lado de la ventana y siempre sufría con los primeros rayos de sol. Girándose mal humorado, miró la hora en el reloj. Eran las seis de la mañana. Era temprano pero no había otra opción. No podía dormir mucho, principalmente después del amanecer, por lo tanto se quitó el cobertor y se levantó. El cuarto donde estaba era pequeño y estaba prácticamente vacío. Una cama, una pequeña mesa de noche donde estaba su reloj de muñeca y su varita, una silla en la que estaba una camisa, un armario pequeño y una cruz de madera en la pared. La pequeña casa era así: no había nada innecesario. El lugar era simple, pero bien limpio y organizado meticulosamente. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Aun en Hogwarts, los muebles eran exuberantes, mas no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La peor parte, sin embargo, no eran los muebles. Cuando Lupin le dijo que se iba a quedar con un amigo suyo, nunca habría imaginado que terminaría viviendo, teóricamente por poco tiempo, con un viejo cura muggle que, en su opinión, estaba empezando a volverse senil. Y tampoco imaginaba que tendría que permanecer encerrado en un lugar sin libros —a parte de la Biblia— o sin un radio mágico. En fin, sin absolutamente nada para distraerse. Aún no había muerto de aburrimiento porque tenía que escuchar el constante parloteo del padre sobre esto o lo otro. Y hasta eso era mejor que el silencio absoluto que llenaba todo el sitio cuando el viejo estaba fuera, haciendo sólo Dios sabe qué.

No estaba autorizado a salir a la calle solo sin antes disfrazarse. No había modificado su apariencia, ni creía que era necesario hacerlo ya que no iba a salir a ningún sitio. Tampoco podía recibir lechuzas y eso eliminaba sus posibilidades de leer algún diario brujo. En fin, estaba vegetando ahí, esperando el momento en que el cura empezará a querer convencerlo de que Dios existe para cortarse las venas. Sólo ese pensamiento era suficiente para recordarle una imagen demasiado dolorosa y, siempre que se cruzaba por su mente, intentaba enterrarla nuevamente. No podía, simplemente no podía volver a pensar en ella. Desde que había llegado a España, había estado tan ocupado que era fácil dejarla a un lado, en lo más profundo de su mente, pero ahora era cada vez más difícil. Desde que casi muere, era imposible no pensar en Ginny durante cada minuto libre que tenía y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, solamente sabía que quería verla, abrazarla. La necesitaba como nunca había necesitado nada en su vida y cada día era más difícil luchar contra ese sentimiento. Si no hacía algo, acabaría enloqueciendo de verdad.

Con un suspiro derrotado, se quitó la pijama y se vistió, sin ponerse la túnica pero guardando la varita cuidadosamente en un bolsillo especial del pantalón. Allí debía parecer un muggle común. Después fue hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Con hambre, se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar y se sorprendió al encontrar al cura aún en casa. A esa hora, normalmente ya habría salido.

—¿Aún aquí? —preguntó en un español cargado de un fuerte acentó británico. No se había preocupado en hablar bien el idioma, un simple hechizo bastaba para lograrlo, pero, ahora que no podía usar magia, se arrepentía de no haberlo intentado.

—Vamos, no hay motivo para parecer tan desilusionado —le respondió el cura en un inglés mucho mejor que su español—. Me iré pronto, hoy no pude levantarme temprano. Debe ser la edad. Cuando era joven, este tipo de cosas no me sucedían, pero creo que ahora puedo darme algunos lujos, ¿no crees? —completó, sonriendo. "Listo", pensó Draco, "Ya va a empezar"—. Estaba pensando, Sr. Malfoy, si te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos —Draco quedó paralizado ante la posibilidad de salir de esa casa.

—¿Lupin no te dijo que no puedo salir? —preguntó. Sabía que si realmente quisiera salir, el viejo no podría impedirselo, pero también sabía que Lupin había dejado instrucciones explícitas al cura para que lo vigilara.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que cuando Remus dijo eso, no tenía ni idea de lo miserable que te pondrías estando aquí encerrado.

—¿Miserable? —repitió ofendido. ¿Cómo aquel viejito tenía la audacia de interpretar perfectamente su estado de ánimo?

—Oh, por favor. Pareces un bicho enjaulado, andando de un lado para otro, siempre con esa mala cara. Un poco de aire puro te hará bien. Y, además, creo que puedo encontrar el disfraz perfecto. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué tal hoy? —Draco le preguntó, olvidando no parecer desesperado.

—Es una bella mañana para dar un paseo, hijo mío —el cura respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que había visto antes. Le recordaba a alguien. No sabía exactamente a quien, pero era un brillo familiar.

Una hora después, Draco Malfoy salía de la casa acompañado del viejo cura. No estaba muy cómodo con su 'disfraz'. El color no era ningún problema- estaba acostumbrado a usar negro-, pero el cuello era lo que le incomodaba. Nunca en toda su vida Draco hubiera imaginado que se vestiría de cura. Gracias a Merlín no tenía que usar el atuendo de las misas. Eso sería la muerte. Tenía unos pantalones, camisa y chaleco negros, sólo el cuello lo delataba. A su lado, el padre Pedro caminaba como si esa fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¿No tienes miedo? —Draco le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿De qué?

—De la ira de tu Dios, por ejemplo.

—¿Por qué estás vestido de padre? ¡No seas ridículo! Dudo que mi Dios se ofenda porque te vistas así para protegerte de los que te persiguen —respondió levantando una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué te contó Lupin? —le preguntó intrigado. No sabía hasta qué punto el viejo conocía su historia.

—Me contó lo suficiente, no te preocupes —Draco aceptó esa respuesta aunque no le gustara mucho. Al final, ¿cómo la seguridad de la misión podía ser mantenida si Lupin le contaba a cualquiera lo que debería ser un secreto? Pensó en eso por unos minutos y decidió que hablaría sobre eso cuando se encontrará con su ex profesor. Se detuvo un momento para prestar atención a su alrededor, observando las calles estrechas, los edificios y las casas viejas. Estaba en una ciudad cerca de Madrid que mantenía casi todas sus características medievales. Toledo, famosa por las espadas que salían de ahí en la edad media.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Quiero mostrarte algo! —respondió el padre—. Un sitio que considero el más hermoso de esta ciudad.

Siguieron por una de las tortuosas calles por unos minutos. La mayor parte de las personas aún no habían salido de sus casas y las tiendas seguían cerradas. Por fin llegaron a su destino. Estaban frente a una iglesia, pero, obviamente, no era una iglesia cualquiera. Era la Catedral. Draco no había estado en muchas iglesias en su vida mas de alguna forma sabía que, independientemente de cuantas viera de ahí en adelante, aquella siempre sería la más bonita.

—Ven, vamos a entrar —los dos pasaron por una puerta lateral. Adentro estaba vacío y era aun más impresionante. El sol de otoño penetraba por las ventanas, dejando el local en una semi oscuridad que hacía ver todo más misterioso—. ¿Linda, cierto?

—Absolutamente magnífica —respondió sin lograr retirar los ojos del altar principal.

—Fue exactamente eso lo que sentí cuando la vi por primera vez.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo?

—¡Dios, fue hace una vida! Era un niño y simplemente me enamoré de esta Catedral. Quería saber todo sobre ella: cómo la costruyeron, cuándo, quién, cada ínfimo detalle. Todo. Fue amor a primera vista.

—¿Amor a primera vista? ¡Hablas como si tuviera vida!

—¡La tiene! Hace parte de la naturaleza humana personificar las cosas inanimadas que amamos. Es así que lidiamos con el mundo y, desde esa perspectiva, la catedral está viva. En el fondo, fue por ella que me volví padre. Increíble como pequeños encuentros pueden cambiarnos la vida, ¿no es así?

—Si —Draco respondió pensativo—. Increíble.

—¿Ya te ha pasado?

—¿Qué? ¿Enamorarme de una Catedral? No

—No te hagas el desentendido —comentó con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Sabes de lo que te hablo, hijo. En mi caso fue amor a primera vista, pero no siempre es así. A veces una persona puede pasar muchos años mirando a otra sin ver nada de más, hasta que, en un día en particular, todo cambia. Puede ser por una palabra, un gesto, una coincidencia. Puede ser una mirada, un toque, un beso, y ahí es cuando sabes, simplemente sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que nada nunca va a ser igual —el padre continuó. Draco no lo miraba y a cada palabra, el nudo en su garganta aumentaba—. Las cosas que creías que eran ciertas en ese momento son sólo dudas, todo en lo que creías es cuestionado, las personas que conocías se vuelven extraños y…

—Tu mundo esta al revés en un parpadeo —completó, bajando la cabeza para esconder una lágrima que se le escapó. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado ni la última vez que había tenido que luchar contra las lágrimas, pero había algo en la voz del hombre o en la manera en cómo describía exactamente lo que sentía que volvía simplemente imposible mantener las defensas puestas.

—¡Ah, sabes de lo que hablo! —el padre exclamó con el mismo brillo en la mirada. Finalmente recordó quién poseía la misma característica: Dumbledore. Los ojos de ambos tenían el mismo brillo—. Son increíbles las cosas que hace el amor, ¿cierto?

—Si —Draco respondió, esta vez con una carcajada seca—. Increíbles —y después de una pausa, agragó— ¿Soy tan obvio?

—No, claro que no. Es que yo soy un viejo que ya ha visto demasiados hombres enamorados como para dejar de reconocer a uno.

—No estoy enamorado —negó, juntando todas las fuerzas que le restaban a su cuerpo.

—¿No? —le preguntó con un tono incrédulo—. Muy bien, entonces hazme una promesa.

-¿Cuál?

—Una muy simple: promete traer a la chica… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ginevra —respondió mal humorado.

—Ginevra. Promete traer a Ginevra, por quien no estas enamorado en absoluto, aquí cuando se vayan a casar para realizar la ceremonia. No hago un matrimonio hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría hacer uno antes de morir.

—Eso sería lindo si me fuera a casar con ella, pero eso no va a pasar.

—Entonces no hay ningún problema en hacerme una promesa que no vas a tener que cumplir.

—Está bien —concordó sin muchos ánimos—. Lo prometo —dijo, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Si algún hombre iba llevar a Ginevra Weasley al altar, ese sería Harry Potter.

Por un instante cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un viejo padre que casi ni conocía había conseguido penetrar todas sus defensas, leer su alma. De todas las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos años, esa, seguramente, era la más perturbadora.

—Al final de cuentas —comenzó, frustrado—, ¿dónde conociste a Lupin?

—¿No te contó? Bien, no es una historia interesante. Me ayudó una vez cuando lo necesité, hace muchos años, y nos volvimos amigos. No te dejes engañar por mi apariencia, hijo. Una vez fui joven como tú y mi país vivió demasiado tiempo bajo una dictadura. Sé lo que es luchar contra un tirano —completó guiñandole un ojo.

—¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Qué sabes…?

—¿Sobre Voldemort? Bueno, lo que Remus me contó. Ahora, vamos —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarle alguna otra cosa—. Ya te presente a mi dama, ahora solamente me queda esperar para conocer a la tuya…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco Malfoy estaba atontado. En pocos momentos de su vida se había sentido así: sorprendido, frustrado, irritado y asombrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Ahora que estaba al aire libre de nuevo y lejos de la atmósfera imponente de la catedral, parte de su cuerpo quería simplemente golpear al viejo por hacerle sentir tantas cosas. Es innecesario decirlo pero no es muy bueno con los sentimientos y por eso estaba irritado. Con el viejo y consigo mismo, claro, por haberlo permitido.

Ya se habían alejado bastante de la iglesia, en dirección a la casa. El padre andaba a su lado como si nada raro hubiera pasado y eso volvía todo aun más irritante.

Tenía rabia. Estaba furioso y por eso no estaba pensando claramente ni prestándole atención al camino, por lo que no había notado que lo estaban siguiendo dos hombres vestidos de negro y con apariencia sospechosa. Y continúo sin notarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De repente, sin ningún aviso y mientras aun estaba ocupado bufando, el padre Pedro simplemente cayó. Primero pensó que se había desmayado pero, mirando hacia atrás, vio a los dos hombres caminando rápidamente en su dirección, varitas en mano. Se le aceleró el corazón. Lo habían descubierto. Tomó su varita rápidamente y se agachó desviando un hechizo. Se acercaban cada vez más y no había tiempo para pensar. Draco colocó una mano en el cuello del padre para verificar si aún tenía pulso. Aún estaba vivo. Si estuviera solo podría aparecerse pero con el padre esa no era una opción. No podía simplemente dejarlo ahí, los mortífagos probablemente lo interrogarían y no serían nada gentiles.

El corazón le latía como si fuera a salirsele del pecho. Los hombres estaban demasiado cerca y debía tomar una decisión. Los miró y luego al padre. Sin dudarlo, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del viejo y lo levantó. No era pesado pero el hecho de que estuviera inconsciente volvía todo más difícil. Después de eso corrió. Corrió lo máximo que sus piernas y la situación le permitían mas sabía que no era lo suficiente. Los brujos se acercaban cada vez más.

Usando la varita, se giró hacia la primera puerta que encontró y murmuró un 'Alohomora'. Al notar la presencia de extraños, los dueños de la casa se acercaron corriendo. Nuevamente sin dudarlo y sin considerar las consecuencias, les apuntó con la varita y gritó 'Impedimenta' dos veces. Después cerró la puerta nuevamente. Sabía que no era suficiente para deterner a los que le seguían pero era un obstáculo más.

Aún cargando al padre, fue hasta la sala de la casa y pudo constatar que tenía chimenea. 'Menos mal' pensó, mientras sacaba una bolsa cuyo contenido valia más que el oro en ese momento. 'Por una vez en mi vida tengo suerte'. Después apuntó hacia la chimenea y murmuró 'Incendio'. El fuego se prendió inmediatamente. El tiempo se le acababa, escuchó a los mortífagos entrando en la casa. Lo más rápido que pudo, entró a la chimenea y arrojó el Polvo Flu en el fuego. Ese era un polvo especial que Lupin le había dado en caso de que necesitara huir. Le permitía usar cualquier chimenea, aunque no estuviera conectada a la Red Flu, para llegar a un sitio predeterminado: el Hospital en Madrid donde lo habían atendido cuando recibió el disparo.

—¡Ayúdenlo! —gritó apenas colocó un pie fuera de la chimenea.

—Señor, ¿qué paso? —preguntó una medimaga que le ayudó a colocarlo en una camilla.

—¡Eso no importa!

—Pero no es brujo… —existían muy pocos curas que eran brujos, por eso la desconfianza.

—Escucha —le dijo, sacudiéndola por los hombros. Estaba trastornado—. Lo atacaron con un hechizo y, brujo o no, si no lo ayudan, va a morir y yo te voy a matar, ¿entendido? —gritó, asustando a la mujer y a todas las personas que estaban en la sala.

-Si, claro- respondió en voz baja, los ojos abiertos. Draco se arrepintió inmediatamente de su reacción. No debía ponerse tan nervioso tan fácilmente, pero estaba desesperado. Y, pasase lo que pasase, no se iba a disculpar. De ninguna manera.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

—¿Cómo está? —escuchó una voz preguntar a su espalda. El padre había sido tratado y ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Va estar bien —respondió sin girarse—. Pensé que querían matarlo pero aparentemente el hechizo era sólo para dejarlo inconciente.

—Me alegra que todo haya terminado bien —Lupin afirmó—. ¿Cuál va a ser tu excusa esta vez, Draco?

—¿Para qué? —contestó finalmente, girándose, intrigado.

—Para tu buena acción. Pensé que los Malfoy no se preocupaban por nada además que de su propia piel.

—Y no nos importa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo trajiste para acá? Podrías haberlo dejado allá y aparecido. En lugar de eso, invadiste una casa muggle, usaste hechizos contra los dueños, lo trajiste a un hospital brujo y le gritaste a la medimaga para que lo atendiera. Los funcionarios del Ministerio español tuvieron mucho trabajo para arreglar lo que hiciste y borrar la memoria de las personas que vieron lo que paso.

—Estaba preocupado —respondió despacio—. Si los mortífagos lo atrapaban y lo interrogaban, podía hablar de más y exponernos.

—No sabe lo suficiente para exponernos.

—Tal vez, pero yo no lo sabía, ¿o si? —dijo, irritado. Era verdad que podía haberlo abandonado y era verdad que estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que lo interrogaran, pero no por que le diera miedo lo que pudiera decir sino porque le daba miedo lo que los mortífagos podían hacerle. Le importaba el padre. Ahora, lógicamente, se reprendía mentalmente por hacer tantas idioteces, por ser tan débil, pero, en ese momento, sin tiempo para pensar, hizo simplemente lo que su corazón le mandó.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? —le preguntó Lupin con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Mentirte a ti mismo. ¿No sería más fácil aceptar que lo hiciste porque te pareció lo correcto?, ¿porque te importa lo que le pueda pasar a Pedro?

—No, no lo sería —Draco respondió segundos después, en voz baja—. Mentir es lo único que me mantiene sano.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—¿Qué te importa lo que creo o no? ¡Es mi vida!

—¡Y la mía! ¿O se te olvidó que estamos en el mismo barco?

—No te preocupes, Lupin, no te voy a colocar en riesgo —respondió fríamente.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir.

—¿Entonces qué querias decir?

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Aquí, en España, conmigo. Claramente no querías venir. ¡Pasaste casi un año distante, sin dedicarte, sin empeñarte en lo que hacíamos y al mismo tiempo sin preocuparte de nada más! ¿Por qué viniste?

—Porque no podía quedarme.

—No querias venir y tampoco quedarte. ¿Por qué siempre vuelves todo más complicado?

—¡No podía quedarme! ¿No lo entiendes? No tenía que ver con querer o no. ¡NO podía quedarme!

—¿Por ella? —Draco se congeló ante la pregunta. Ya era malo que el cura supiera pero ahora Lupin, era el colmo.

—¿Ella quién?

—¡Sabes muy bien de quien te estoy hablando! ¡Dudo que ella me hubiera escrito si no supieras!

—¿Ella te escribió? —le preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Le escribres con frecuencia?

—No, no lo hago —Lupin respondió con un suspiro, calmándose—. Desde que Ginny supo que recibiste un disparo, me escribe preguntando por tu estado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —había algo en el hecho de saber que a ella realmente él le importaba que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Nunca pensó que algo tan simple lo hiciera sentir tan feliz.

—Porque ella me pidió que no te contara.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo estas diciendo? —preguntó con rabia. ¿De qué servía que se preocupara si no quería que supiera?

—Porque parece que es algo que necesitas oír. Por el tono de sus cartas, dudo que no te extrañe si mueres.

—¿De qué sirve eso? —le dijo por fin con una risa amarga, sentándose en una poltrona y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Eso sólo me vuelve más débil.

—¿Es eso lo qué piensas? ¿Qué sentir algo por alguien te vuelve débil?

—Claro que si.

—¡Dios, Draco! ¿Fue eso lo que tu padre te enseñó? —Lupin preguntó, sentándose en otra poltrona frente al chico—. Entiende algo: todos tenemos debilidades, pero definitivamente el amor no es una de esas. Un sentimiento así vuelve a alguien más fuerte, no más débil.

—¿Qué sabes de eso? —le preguntó, quitándose las manos de la cara. La última cosa que necesitaba era una lección de moral de un licántropo.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —fue la respuesta, y fue dicha en un tono tan definitivo que Draco no se atrevió a contradecirlo, solamente bajó la cabeza. Se sentía confundido y completamente exhausto.

—Me recuerdas a alguien —Lupin respondió sonriendo—. En muchos aspectos te pareces a mí. No, no te ofendas. No quise insultarte —dijo, al ver la expresión ultrajada del otro—. ¿Cuántas personas crees que estan interesadas en acercarse a un licántropo? ¿Cuántas personas crees que oirían lo que digo si no fuera por Dumbledore? Las mismas personas que desconfian de ti porque tu padre era un mortífago desconfian de mí porque soy un licántropo y la verdad es que, si no fuera por los buenos amigos que encontré temprano en mi vida, me hubiera vuelto tan arisco, tan indomable y tan miedoso como tú. Y es por eso que me importa. Aunque a veces no lo merezcas.

—¡Pero tu desconfias de mi de la misma forma que lo otros! —Draco lo acusó, indignado por haber sido llamado miedoso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que desconfio de ti?

—¿Por qué otro motivo me escogiste a mi para venir a España contigo? Querías vigilarme de cerca.

—¿Crees que fue por eso que te escogí? —Lupin le preguntó sin lograr contener una carcajada.

—¡Claro!

—¡Claro que no! Solamente quería viajar con alguien que pudiera preparar la poción matalobo. A veces puede ser difícil conseguirla en el camino.

—¿Entonces no desconfias de mi? —le preguntó, incrédulo.

—Fuiste aceptado en la Orden. ¿Por qué debería desconfiar de ti? —Malfoy estaba en shock. Simplemente había asumido que Lupin desconfiaba de él como los otros, no lo había ni cuestionado. En cierto modo se sintió bien al saber que alguien no tenía dudas sobre su posición en la Guerra.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

—De nada —el ex profesor respondió con una sonrisa—. Ahora, volviendo al asunto principal aquí, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿Cómo que qué voy hacer?

—Sobre ella. Ginny Weasley es una de las mejores personas que conozco y si tú le gustas como lo indica mi intuición de lobo, debes considerarte un hombre con suerte y deberías dejar de mentirte.

—Tu intuición está equivocada. No le gusto de esa forma.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué me escribió?

—Por que se siente en deuda conmigo. La salvé.

—Ah, es verdad. Ya lo había olvidado. Fue así que todo empezó, ¿cierto? Fue así que entraste a la Guerra de nuestro lado.

—Si.

—Bueno, no creo que sea sólo eso lo que siente pero… ¿no crees que ya es hora de aclarar las cosas?

—¿Cómo así?

—España ya no es un sitio seguro para ti, Draco. Tengo que mandarte para algún lugar. Puede ser otro país de Europa donde coninuarías con la misión o puedo enviarte a casa. ¿Qué me dices? —Draco sólo atinó a contener la respiración cuando lo escuchó. Ir a casa. Verla nuevamente. Nunca había sabido que era extrañar a alguien pero ese era el único nombre que le encontraba a la sensación de presión que sentía en el pecho cuando pensaba en ella. Por un instante, casi abre la boca para decir que si, que se iría para Inglaterra, pero luego la imagen de Ginny abrazando a Potter vino a su mente. No podía, simplemente no podía verla sabiendo que nunca sería suya.

—Por más que huyamos, Draco, los problemas tienen la terrible manía de perseguirnos. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de parar de huir? —Lupin preguntó de nuevo.

Malfoy sabía que él tenía razón pero simplemente no podía volver. Cansado, agachó la cabeza, apoyándola en las manos. No podía, no podía.

—No puedo —murmuró, por fin, en voz baja—. No puedo ir a casa.

Lupin se quedó en silencio unos instantes, dejando el peso de la decisión llenar la sala, envolverlos, sofocarlos. Pero aun así, Draco no cambió de idea. No dijo nada más.

—Muy bien, entonces —el ex profesor dijo por fin a la vez que se levantaba—. Como prefieras —y salió de la sala, dejando a Draco solo para que se hundiera en su propia cobardía y en su propio miedo.

N/A: La Iglesia donde le dispararon a Draco está en un sitio llamado el Valle de los Caídos y fue hecha dentro de la montaña. Fue construída en homenaje a los muertos en la Guerra Civil española que ocurrió en 1936-39. Mi descripción de la Iglesia, la Catedral y Toledo son muy pobres en comparación a la belleza de los lugares. Espero que algún día puedan apreciarlos.


End file.
